Les petits riens
by Tamhi
Summary: Il faut du temps pour tout. Du temps, de la patience et de la volonté pour faire changer les choses. Car ce sont les petits riens qui font les grands touts. Suite de drabbles Mathieu/Antoine
1. 1 août 2014 - PROLOGUE

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Me re-voilà avec cette fois une suite de petits drabbles sur le couple Mathieu/Antoine. A mon grand désespoir, j'ai tenté de faire dans l'originalité mais ça ne se remarque pas vraiment (pas sur ce chapitre, en tout cas). **

**Autant prévenir tout de suite que le rythme de publication est assez incertain. Malgré le fait que ce sont des drabbles, ils n'en ont que le nom et ne font pas foncièrement tous 100 mots. J'en ai déjà quelques uns de prêts mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais tous les publier d'un coup... ;) Mais surtout, je suis du genre perfectionniste qui relit 12 fois un truc avant de le poster (et même comme ça y'a encore des trucs qui me vont pas, haha). Bref. Tout ça pour dire, je fais ce que je peux, aussi vite que je le peux ! **

**Mais je vous aime quand même, alors je poste le premier aujourd'hui en souhaitant bonne rentrée aux 12 millions d'élèves de France.**

**Petite partie qui sert à rien parce que tout le monde s'en doute mais bon : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser leur nom et leur inventer une vie. Si cette histoire dérange, faites-le-moi savoir, je l'effacerai. **

**Sur ce. Bisous et bonne lecture, sweeties~**

* * *

><p><em>1 août 2014<em>

A l'instant où l'image se figea, il ressentit comme un malaise. Pendant une malheureuse demi-seconde, son cerveau tordu imagina que ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux était la vérité. Et il fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur inexpliquée. Il inspira un grand coup, puis expira longuement. Quand était-il devenu si crédule ?

19 :12 :14

De : Antoine Daniel

A : Mathieu Sommet

_Très bon dernier épisode, mec. Tu m'as scotché, je l'attendais pas ce retournement de situation !_

Il fut presque étonné de recevoir une réponse immédiate.

19 :13 :02

De : Mathieu Sommet

A : Antoine Daniel

_De la part d'un mec qui va secourir un ventilateur en criant YOLO, j'hésite à prendre ça comme un compliment. Mais, admettons. Merci, connard :)_

Le texto le fit sourire. Simple, efficace, piquant. Mathieu dans toute sa splendeur. Son cerveau effaça aussitôt l'idée stupide qu'il avait eue quelques minutes auparavant en voyant sa vidéo. Vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois. Il s'inquiétait trop.

Vraiment. Ce n'était rien.


	2. 2 août 2014

**Bonjour bonjour ! :3**

**Me revoilà avec un second drabble. Et la trame de cette histoire commence enfin à se profiler (oui je te vois venir, trame, tu es lente, d'ailleurs, active-toi). Je dois avouer que j'ai décidé hier au soir de faire de ma fic des petits drabbles qui résument chaque jour du mois d'août jusqu'à LA REVELATION (bref, tout le monde s'en doute, jusqu'à ce que je case Antoine et Mathieu ensemble... ou que je les tue.) Donc j'ai écrit celui-là à la hâte, mais finalement, il est pas si mal pour un bouche-trou ^^ Faut dire qu'une grande partie de la fic est écrite, mais il me restait quelques jours vides et j'aimais pas ça... Maintenant il me manque juste à travailler sérieusement les meilleurs moments... 'fin, vous voyez lesquels, quoi. :)**

**Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture (qui vous prendra sûrement pas plus de 2 minutes, haha)... Kiss !**

* * *

><p><em>2 août 2014<em>

Il venait tout juste de rentrer de sa virée hebdomadaire au supermarché. Certes, il était cinq heures et demie, mais il avait faim. Comme quoi, sauter le déjeuner n'était pas une bonne idée. Et de ce fait, il pensait sérieusement à dîner plus tôt.

Rangeant rapidement ce qu'il avait acheté, il en profita pour chercher quoi manger. Un bon vieux steak-pâtes ou une quiche lorraine ? Dix petites secondes de réflexion l'aidèrent à choisir, et il opta pour la quiche, tellement plus simple à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Il la déballa rapidement et l'enfourna. Simple comme bonjour.

Deux minutes de chauffe plus tard, Mathieu rejoignait enfin son canapé, accompagné de sa quiche et de son ordinateur portable. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver une vidéo ou deux pour accompagner son repas. Par pur réflexe, il ouvrit sa boîte mail et Youtube en même temps que Twitter et Facebook – ah, les réseaux sociaux.

Il attrapa une part de quiche de la main gauche, et utilisa la droite pour glisser ses doigts sur le trackpad. Et il eut l'idée relativement discutable d'ouvrir Twitter.

** MrAntoineDaniel**

**Il faudrait peut-être que je me coupe les cheveux.**

S'en suivait une photo d'Antoine, les cheveux remontés grâce à une barrette nœud-papillon d'un vieux jaune.

Mathieu ne mit même pas une demi-seconde à avaler de travers son morceau de quiche et à commencer à s'étouffer pour enfin recracher ce qu'il avait en bouche.

Il jura comme un paysan sans plus de cérémonie en se rendant compte qu'il venait de salir son ordinateur. Merci, Antoine. Il reposa ce qu'il restait du morceau de quiche dans l'assiette pour aller attraper plus ou moins rapidement un morceau d'essuie-tout et sauver son ordinateur de l'apocalypse lorraine. Enfin, au moins, il avait bien ri.

Bref. Ce n'était rien.


	3. 3 août 2014

**Bonjour ! **

**J'avais un peu de temps alors j'ai décidé de poster la suite aujourd'hui ^^ (je retourne écrire, là, je viens de voir que j'avais oublié la journée du 4/08...) La trame continue à se profiler ! Si vous la repérez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je sache un peu si ce que je veux faire est flagrant ou non.**

**Petite déception en passant, les arobases ne s'affichent pas sur les chapitres... ça me casse le délire des tweets xD**

**Bref. Et puisque j'ai du temps, je vais en profiter pour répondre à mes premières reviews :3**

**Ayumi Fubuki : Merci :) J'essaie de faire en sorte de ne pas les faire dériver OOC... Mais c'est dur surtout sur la fin.**

**Crisalys Nara : Ah ça plaît ! Merci :D **

**The Insane Jane : Contente de voir que le format drabbles plaît au moins à une personne ^^ J'avoue j'ai hésité avec un très long OS... Mais au moins les drabbles me permettent de vous offrir mon histoire avant le mois de décembre ! (oui, je suis lente, parfois...) Et quant aux moment intéressants... Je suis au regret de te dire que le premier n'arrive pas avant le 6 août, et pour le reste il faudra compter la seconde partie du mois ^^ **

**Hizerielle : Je vais m'employer à faire une révélation... grandiose ? Nan, peut-être pas non plus. Mais j'espère très émouvante. J'y crois ! Merci pour ton petit mot ;)**

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. La suite en début de semaine ! Kiss !**

* * *

><p><em>3 août 2014<em>

Mathieu se demanda réellement pourquoi ils avaient fini à la terrasse d'un café parisien alors qu'il n'était même pas dix-huit heures quand il vit arriver vers eux un groupe de jeunes qui les avaient apparemment reconnus. Ah, les mauvais côtés de la célébrité. Il aimait ses fans, cela allait sans dire. Mais avec cette émission sur Youtube, il avait pu dire adieu à l'anonymat et à sa tranquillité. Et parfois, il rêvait de pouvoir juste boire un verre en paix avec ses amis. Mais ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. D'autant plus qu'il était avec Antoine. Antoine Daniel qui était aussi – si ce n'est plus – connu que lui.

En cette belle journée du mois d'août, Mathieu avait définitivement tiré un trait sur sa tranquillité. Voyant s'approcher le petit groupe, son ami et lui revêtirent leur plus beau sourire et les accueillirent à bras ouverts quand les jeunes vinrent demander des autographes et des photos. Et bien que ce soit assez rapide à réaliser, une vingtaine de minutes y fut consacrée, avant que le groupe ne reprenne sa route.

- Eh bah, j'ai rien contre les fans mais j'ai cru qu'ils partiraient jamais.

- Oh, tu voulais pas me partager avec eux, chéri ?

- Ta gueule, Antoine.

- Toi-même, connard. T'es vraiment malpoli quand t'as bu.

- J'ai bu qu'une bière, déconne pas.

- Si je te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que t'es bourré.

- Heureusement, non.

- Sinon tu m'aurais sauté dessus ?

- Sinon j'aurais balancé plein de dossiers sur toi aux fans et j'aurais bien pourri ta réputation…

- Ils savent tous que t'es qu'un con jaloux, de toute façon, ça sert à rien de te cacher.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Je t'aime aussi.

Antoine effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu le petit rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

- Bon et sinon, on va réussir à parler boulot ou quoi ? Déjà qu'on campe là depuis une heure, il serait peut-être temps que tu me dises si t'as choisi tes vidéos, mec.

Entendant son ami qui tentait de le ramener à la raison, Antoine sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

- Parlons boulot, alors. Mais avant ça…

Mathieu eu tout juste le temps de voir son compère prendre une photo avant que son propre téléphone ne sonne.

Un tweet, d'Antoine. Accompagné d'une photo de son verre.

** MrAntoineDaniel**

**Le dimanche aprem**

Le jeune homme sourit malgré tout. Ce garçon avait toujours le chic pour transformer une situation ennuyeuse en quelque chose de drôle. Et Mathieu ne doutait pas que si les fans qu'ils avaient vus un peu plus tôt lisaient ce tweet, ils se sentiraient un peu comme privilégiés de les avoir croisés ce jour-là, à cette heure-là très précisément. Le chic pour faire plaisir aux gens.

Gentil avec tout le monde, compréhensif et drôle. Parfois il se demandait si Antoine avait des défauts. Quoique, bien sûr, il savait que oui, mais après tout, l'amitié c'est accepter les autres tels qu'ils sont.

A moins que ce ne soit en amour… ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il n'avait jamais été un professionnel des expressions françaises de toute façon.

Peu importe. Ce n'était rien.


	4. 4 août 2014

**Bonjour !**

**Je reviens avec le chapitre suivant comme promis, bien que celui-ci soit moins bon à mon goût... J'espère qu'il plaira un peu quand même ^^ Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour une fois, alors je vous laisse à la lecture ! **

**Kiss !**

**The Insane Jane : Ah oui, tu as vu juste, je prends mon temps ! Aussi bien pour l'écriture et la publication que le déroulement de l'histoire... xD Celle-ci ne concurrencera sûrement pas les meilleures histoires Matoine que j'ai pu voir sur ce fandom, (coucou Ranne~) mais ils ne vont pas tomber amoureux en claquant des doigts non plus, huhu. Pour la publication comme tu peux le voir, c'est toujours un peu random, je le fais quand j'ai le temps ^^ surtout que j'ai pas écrit depuis deux-trois jours, du coup je perds de l'avance et ça me déplaît... Bref ! Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><em>4 août 2014<em>

Il était un peu moins de midi quand il retrouva Kriss à la sortie du métro. Le soleil tapait relativement fort, rien d'étonnant pour un mois d'août, mais Mathieu n'aimait pas vraiment avoir l'impression de vivre sur un barbecue dont l'air étouffant avait des relents d'égouts. Pour le coup, il était plutôt heureux de passer sa journée dans les souterrains de la ville – quitte à y faire des rencontres plus ou moins mortelles. A défaut d'ambiance joyeuse, il aurait moins de l'air frais – et renfermé.

La visite commença peu après midi, menée par un guide qui tentait de se faire comprendre en parlant un anglais bien français. Kriss ne tenta même pas de se moquer, tellement sa pratique de la langue était mauvaise, mais Mathieu ne s'en priva pas. Plusieurs imitations réussies s'ajoutèrent discrètement au film que réalisait son ami, dont celle d'un zombie égaré dans les catacombes et voulant dévorer les promeneurs et bien qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas les diffuser, il ne doutait pas que celui-ci les garderait précieusement – au cas où il devrait le faire chanter un jour, sans doute.

Mais le meilleur moment vint peu après, quand, au détour d'un couloir trop sombre et étroit, alors que les deux hommes venaient de retrouver leur groupe qui les avait distancés, Mathieu décida de trébucher sur un tas d'ossements éparpillés au sol.

Car non content de son groupe de touristes parlant plus ou moins la langue de Shakespeare, de son guide trop français et de son collègue Kriss, il fallait désormais qu'il se fasse remarquer en devenant intime avec le crâne d'un inconnu centenaire.

Cet épisode magique ne fut pas laissé pour compte par la caméra de son ami qui s'empressa d'ajouter son petit commentaire en disant qu'il venait peut-être de se rapprocher d'un arrière-grand-père disparu.

Ce qui donna l'idée à Mathieu d'un vine plus ou moins discutable. Puisque quitte à passer pour un nécrophile, autant en faire profiter toute la toile. Et c'est ainsi qu'une petite vidéo du jeune homme dans les catacombes, saluant sa grande tante Julie façon té-ci se retrouva sur les réseaux sociaux le soir-même, une fois rentré chez lui et douché, mais surtout une fois sa connexion réseau récupérée.

Et presque aussitôt, son téléphone vibra.

01 :23 :30

De : Antoine Daniel

A : Mathieu Sommet

_Mec, déjà que tu dors jamais, en plus tu vas aux putes dans les coins les plus sombres de Paris sans m'inviter ? Je suis déçu._

Mathieu sourit sans retenue et rigola même un peu. De toute façon, au vu de la réputation qu'il avait déjà grâce à ses chères personnalités, il n'était plus vraiment à cela près.

C'était presque normal. Ce n'était rien.


	5. 5 août 2014

**Coucou !**

**Je mets du temps à me souvenir que je dois poster à chaque fois, je dois être blonde. (Ou alors je le suis déjà...) Bref ! Enjoy :D**

**The Insane Jane : J'apprécie que tu prennes le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une review, ça rend concrètes les stats de l'histoire ^^ Parce que c'est cool de voir que des gens lisent ce que t'écris, mais c'est mieux de savoir ce qu'ils en pensent et s'ils ont des idées à donner. On se comprend entre fangirls fanfictrices ! **

* * *

><p><em>5 août 2014<em>

Une sonnerie réveilla Mathieu cette nuit-là. 22h17. Soupirant, il chercha son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et le déverrouilla – bien qu'il dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois – pour découvrir une notification twitter.

**MrAntoineDaniel**

**FÉLICITATIONS AU BRO Mathieu_Sommet POUR SON MILLION D'ABONNÉS AMPLEMENT MÉRITÉS !**

Son cerveau bloqua six secondes, et il relut le message.

Vraiment, il avait eu un million d'abonnés ?! Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû se coucher tôt pour une fois. Il regretta presque de ne pas l'avoir vu lui-même et d'avoir été le premier à le crier haut et fort.

Il voulut sauter du lit et rire frénétiquement pendant une seconde. Mais il repoussa cette idée et sourit simplement. Heureusement qu'Antoine était là pour envoyer un message. De façon très discrète, bien sûr. En rameutant toute la twittosphère. Mais il lui pardonnait, ce n'était pas comme si ce connard le réveillait fréquemment en lui envoyant des photos étranges de yaourts et de pelles.

Donc non. Ce n'était rien.


	6. 6 août 2014

**Bonjour !**

**Tiens, je m'étonne moi-même de penser à poster si vite. Je dois m'en vouloir un peu pour les cinq jours d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre... Bref ! Celui-ci est déjà plus long, et la trame commence à apparaître plus clairement. J'espère que vous commencez à y voir plus clair :) Sinon... pas d'inquiétude, vous ne serez pas perdus indéfiniment. **

**En passant, je constate qu'en plus des arobases, les URL ne s'affichent pas non plus dans le texte. Deg' x2.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**The Insane Jane : Tu as tout juste, c'est très gratifiant ^^ Du coup, je ne peux que te remercier de faire ça pour chacun de mes chapitres, c'est une petite dose de bonheur à chaque fois !**

**Leiizy : Une nouvelle tête, bonjour ! :D Contente que ça plaise malgré la longueur (haha) des chapitres. Remarque, c'est fait exprès... :o Mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne vois pas encore où l'histoire va, d'ici quelques chapitres ça devrait devenir évident ^^ Sinon, je ne manquerai pas de l'expliquer. Disons qu'elle suit un schéma logique, nous allons donc retracer le mois d'août dernier, mais d'une façon particulière. A toi de trouver laquelle !**

* * *

><p><em>6 août 2014<em>

_Mathieu vient de se connecter._

[13 :35 :21] Antoine dit : Hey mec, t'as 5 min à tuer ? J'ai trouvé un truc ENORME ! Comme ma BITE ! (haha)

[13 :38 :56] Mathieu dit : Dans ce cas, ça va tout juste me prendre quelques secondes ton truc.

[13 :40 :01] Antoine dit : Connard.

[Appel entrant (vidéo) - Antoine] Répondre - Annuler

- Hey, mec !

- Salut, salut, répondit simplement Mathieu qui tentait de finir son café.

- T'as l'air démotivé à crever. S'passe un truc ?

- Nan j'viens juste de me lever, la tête dans l'cul comme d'hab.

- La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard, les gars désolé pour hier !…

Mathieu arrêta instantanément de boire son café et fit un gros effort pour ne pas le recracher droit sur son ordinateur.

- Mec, tu viens de chanter du Tryo ou j'suis toujours en plein rêve ?

- Tu es en plein rêve. Et d'ailleurs je suis à poils dans ton lit, en fait.

- Faut que je double la dose de café, alors.

Antoine sourit simplement. Il adorait ce genre de petits moments, où ils pouvaient se taquiner.

- Bon, et ce truc génial ? Maintenant que t'as violé mon esprit avec tes goûts musicaux merdiques de bon matin…

- Y'a pas que ça que j'vais violer, t'inquiète.

- Là tu m'intéresses, gamin.

La voix de Mathieu était toujours énorme le matin au réveil, mais quand il tentait en plus d'imiter le Patron, elle valait définitivement son pesant d'or. Il fallait maintenant retenir ce sourire qui tentait de s'échapper…

- Hop ! T'as reçu mon super lien ?

- Euh, ouais. Attends, je clique dessus.

- NON ! Clique pas !

La violence du cri perça ce qu'il restait des tympans du plus âgé, déjà bien abimés par la douce mélodie chantée plus tôt.

- Meeeec, crie pas de bon matin, merde !

- Tu regarderas ce que c'est dès que j'aurai raccroché ! Ce sera mon petit cadeau pour que tu te sentes pas trop seul sans moi pendant ma virée au pays des mangeurs de rosbif !

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son ordinateur rappela à Mathieu que c'était le fameux jour du départ pour Antoine. Et il avait oublié. Légèrement oublié.

- En attendant je veux voir tes mains ! Pour être sûr que tu cliqu… Quoique, non ! Si t'es en train de te toucher devant mon magnifique visage, je veux pas les voir, garde-les en bas !

- Ta gueule, crétin.

Un dernier sourire pour la route et un petit coup d'œil au visage de son pote qu'il n'allait pas voir pendant plus de deux semaines.

- Mec, je serais venu t'aider à te branler très volontiers, mais j'ai un train à prendre et là je crois que c'est l'heure pour moi de filer. Donc j'te souhaite bien du plaisir – tout seul – et j't'envoie un message dès que j'peux !

- Ok, ça roule, bro. Fais bonne route et profite du paysage ! Oublie pas, il faut boire avec modération !

- Dixit le mec avec la tête dans l'cul.

- Certes, mais j'ai rien bu hier soir.

- Ah, tu te touchais en rêvant de moi ?

- Putain, Antoine, ton running gag devient plus pourri que ta coiffure.

- On touche pas aux cheveux, mec ! Les fangirls en sont folles !

Il y eut quelques petites secondes bien vides où ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, par écrans interposés. Allez, dernier sourire pour la route.

- Bon, cette fois c'est la bonne, je dégage ! A la prochaine, mec !

- Fais bon voyage, va. Et rapporte-moi un souvenir !

- J'te trouverai un sextoy à l'effigie de Sherlock, t'inquiète. Allez, A PLUS !

[Fin de l'appel (vidéo) 13 :51 :46]

Mathieu soupira. Ce type allait finir par le rendre fou. L'amitié qu'ils entretenaient était très plaisante, mais commençait à s'entrecouper très fréquemment d'allusions coquines à leur pseudo-couple tout droit sorti de l'imagination de leurs abonnées. Il savait encore où était la limite, mais parfois leur conversation partait tellement loin, et tellement vite, qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il franchissait la ligne invisible. Lui qui était le plus terre-à-terre des deux, qui essayait toujours de calmer les choses et de ne pas se laisser dépasser par les événements, commençait à se perdre dans son propre jeu. Son jeu d'acteur. Un jeu dont les règles étaient encore bien floues. Mais, était-ce seulement un jeu qu'ils jouaient à deux ? N'y aurait-il pas un jour où cela deviendrait réel pour l'un d'eux ? Il se le demandait parfois.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus de café. Il retint son nouveau soupir et se voulut se lever de son bureau, avant de se souvenir du lien envoyé par Antoine. A n'ouvrir que lorsqu'il serait parti. Il lui avait envoyé un porno ou quoi ?

www fanfiction net/misc/Web-Shows/?&srt=1&lan=3&r=10

Il commença à se douter de ce qu'il pourrait trouver quand il vit le nom de l'URL. Par pure curiosité – ou stupidité – il cliqua quand même. Et découvrit exactement ce qu'il pensait découvrir. Des centaines de fanfics dont les résumés comprenaient les mots « Matoine » et « Yaoi ».

- Connard.

Cet idiot venait de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent de quoi réveiller son cerveau qui mourait d'envie de recommencer à penser à leur amitié dérangée par leur couple fictif. Génial. Un dernier soupir s'enfuit, et Mathieu se releva enfin, bien décidé à remplir sa tasse.

Il profiterait de la soirée pour sortir en ville et fêter dignement son million d'abonnés. Et oublier Antoine et ses idées tordues.

Non. Ce n'était rien.


	7. 7 août 2014

**Et bonjour !**

**Trois chapitres en trois jours, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? :o Nan, plus sérieusement, je suis assez contente, il me reste 1 chapitre et demi à écrire et la fic sera complète sur mon ordi. Donc, j'y vais un peu moins avec parcimonie pour la publication :) Je pense tout de même que le prochain chap' arrivera mercredi ou vendredi, en fonction de mon emploi du temps. **

**Et petite chose à noter... Cette fic a passé les 1000 vues ! C'est un petit pas pour la fanfictrice, un grand pas pour le Matoine ! \o/ Kiss & enjoy !**

**The Insane Jane : C'en arrive au point que je connais l'orthographe de ton pseudo par coeur et que je sais que je te réserve une petite place en début de chacun de mes chapitres xD Tu es officiellement une habituée, félicitations ! Tu auras des réductions sur ta boisson préférée et la possibilité d'ouvrir un compte dans notre établissement :D Et quant aux réactions des différents points de vue... Réponse le 13 août !**

**Talilo : Oh, tu es donc comme moi, une lectrice ninja ! Et qui fait que des compliments quand elle poste une review. Tu serais pas ma jumelle cachée ? °°' Merci pour le petit mot :3**

* * *

><p><em>7 août 2014<em>

La première pensée de Mathieu ce matin-là – après-midi-là – se résuma à une suite de jurons très originaux. Sa tête avait rarement tambouriné aussi fort. Brillante idée qu'il avait eue de faire la tournée des bars hier soir.

Il tenta vaguement de poser un pied par terre pour aller chercher un café et une aspirine. Très important, l'aspirine. Mais il abandonna aussitôt qu'il se retrouva assis sur son lit. Le monde autour de lui était trop lumineux et tournait même un peu. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait pris une sacrée cuite.

Quand enfin l'impression d'être sur un grand-huit avec des spots multicolores se calma, il se débrouilla pour faire son petit bout de chemin vers la cuisine, où il retrouva son chaton, miaulant à la mort qu'on l'avait abandonné toute la nuit sans nourriture aucune. Il s'autorisa enfin à regarder l'heure qu'affichait sa pendule murale. 19h26. Ah, oups.

Il avait littéralement fait le tour du cadrant. Et peut-être même plus.

Mathieu alluma son ordinateur après s'être servi une troisième tasse de café. Très important, le café. Premièrement, vérifier ses mails. Ensuite, jeter un œil sur Youtube. Puis enfin, les réseaux sociaux.

Ah, les réseaux sociaux.

Il soupira et se prépara mentalement à regarder ce qu'il avait posté sur la toile cette nuit, pendant son écumage des bars. Un ou deux vines montrant qu'il fêtait dignement son million d'abonnés et qui le faisaient passer pour le pire des alcooliques. Il jeta un œil à la longue série de messages sur Twitter qui servaient de réponses à ses vidéos. Puis il fit un tour rapide de ses abonnements, avant de tomber simplement sur les derniers tweets de son collègue Antoine Daniel.

Super. Maintenant, il se souvenait très bien de ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir de chez lui hier soir : une certaine page d'histoires. Merci, Antoine. Il eut tout de même un petit sourire en voyant toutes les photos postées par son ami. En voilà un qui ne se prenait pas la tête, au moins.

**Mathieu_Sommet**

**MrAntoineDaniel j'espère que tu kiff Londres vielle frite !**

Il garda pour lui la partie mesquine qui criait « parce que tu m'as bien fait chier hier, même en étant pas là ». Parce qu'Antoine était son ami. Un peu pénible et préférant agir puis réfléchir ensuite. Mais son ami tout de même.

Alors non. Ce n'était rien.


	8. 8 août 2014

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire aujourd'hui : la fic est TERMINEE ! Enfin ! Elle est entièrement écrite sur mon ordi, et pour l'instant je n'ai plus rien à faire à part l'améliorer et me demander si je fais des bonus, ou pas. Il faut dire que la fin me plaît vraiment beaucoup, et je ne sais pas si rajouter quelque chose derrière casserait le charme ou pas... Bref, c'est encore à l'étude.**

**En attendant...**

**The Insane Jane : Mais non, je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas ! xD Mes publications vont sûrement s'accélérer maintenant que la fic est complète, tu n'auras pas à trop attendre pour avoir les moments croustillants ;)**

**Fuyuko san : Oh non ne pleure pas ! Regarde, voilà la suite :3 Merci pour tous les gentils compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>8 août 2014<em>

A l'instant où il alluma Twitter, il ne put s'empêcher de constater que les nombreux messages de son collègue Antoine monopolisaient son flux d'abonnements. Et parmi toutes les photos postées, il en trouva une qui lui rappela une anecdote.

**MrAntoineDaniel**

**The Who Shop !**

Voyant celui-là, le jeune homme se dit que son ami n'allait pas hésiter longtemps avant d'étoffer sa garde-robe. En effet, même si Antoine ne s'en cachait pas, il ne criait pas non plus sur tous les toits être un fan absolu de la série britannique. Et pourtant…

Mathieu avait un souvenir encore assez précis d'une certaine soirée durant la Japan Expo de cette année, peut-être un peu trop alcoolisée, où son ami avait décrété fièrement « Je porte un caleçon Docteur Who ! » Et il se souvenait aussi de ses autres collègues demandant à voir. Et d'un Antoine, baissant son pantalon en plein milieu du bar, qu'il avait dû arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse un strip-tease complet.

Bref, Antoine. Un peu – beaucoup – bourré.

Tout simplement. Ce n'était rien.


	9. 9 août 2014

**Deux chapitres dans la même journée, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je deviens folle, ou bien vos reviews me motivent vraiment et me poussent à vous faire plaisir :o**

**The Insane Jane : Voilà la fameuse accélération qui démarre ! On rentre dans le vif du sujet à partir de ce chapitre ! :)**

**Invité : Je crois que ma fic n'est pas classé Rated M pour le moment, donc il vaut mieux qu'Antoine garde ses vêtements xD**

**Akunoko : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que tu aies pris quelques minutes pour commenter mon histoire ! Et tu as raison, c'est assez flagrant mais le but est certainement de faire en sorte que les "riens" deviennent importants ;) Quant au nombre de chapitres... 31 en tout. Mais ils ne couvrent pas tout le mois d'août, on s'arrête quelques jours avant la fin. A moins que je n'aie une révélation et fasse 4 bonus xD**

**Bonne lecture, deuxième édition !**

* * *

><p><em>9 août 2014<em>

Il était arrivé à Lille hier après-midi. Passer quelques jours avec ses amis ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Pas qu'il allait mal, bien au contraire. Rarement dans sa vie il avait pu dire que tout était si beau. Et quand il y pensait parfois le soir avant de s'endormir ou quand il était seul et qu'il n'avait rien à faire, il se disait que trois ans en arrière, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avoir un jour une telle vie.

Un bon travail. Qu'il aimait et qui le faisait vivre convenablement à tout juste vingt-six ans. Un million de fans qui le reconnaissaient dans la rue. Un chaton et un appartement. Une famille et des amis compréhensifs et en bonne santé.

A vrai dire, il pouvait presque compter sur les doigts d'une main les zones d'ombres restantes. Et c'était tellement agréable de penser positivement que parfois, il en oubliait tout le reste.

Mais c'était encore trop rare. Oublier totalement était encore trop difficile. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été une de ces personnes qui tentaient de vivre le moment présent, d'occulter de leur cerveau tous leurs problèmes et ceux du monde. Il était plutôt du genre à réfléchir tout le temps. Peu importait le sujet, d'ailleurs. Il réfléchissait. Même trop, en fait.

Ce jour-là aussi, allongé sur le canapé de ses amis chez qui il avait décidé de passer quelques jours, il avait tenté d'arrêter de penser pour juste profiter. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été un franc succès. Aussitôt l'inventaire de sa vie effectué, son cerveau avait fait une pause de deux ou trois minutes, puis avait recommencé à fonctionner à plein régime. Il avait répertorié tous les points positifs, maintenant il se devait d'en faire autant avec le négatif.

Mathieu soupira très bruyamment, sans pour autant attirer l'attention d'une de ses amis qui pliait son linge pas loin. Outre le fait qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe sous peu de ce problème de cumulus qui rendait l'âme chez lui et que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de sa mère, Antoine était son principal souci. Enfin, non. Pour être précis, ce n'était pas Antoine lui-même le souci, mais plutôt la relation qu'il avait avec lui, réinventée et déformée par leurs fans. Depuis une certaine conférence en Suisse, il commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi son ami et lui avaient décidé de jouer au jeu du « faisons comme si nous étions amants ». Il sentait parfaitement qu'Antoine ne forçait aucune de ses répliques quand il lui parlait, même quand il ponctuait ses phrases d'allusions sexuelles ou de surnoms tels que « mon cœur ». Mais ce crétin ne trahissait pour autant aucun signe d'une quelconque attirance envers lui.

Alors Mathieu ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sincère dans son mensonge ?

Lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait pour Antoine. Ils étaient amis. Mais sur l'échelle de l'amitié, du statut de connaissance à celui de meilleur ami, en passant par ceux de bon pote de beuverie et collègue, il ne pouvait pas définir cette relation. Parce qu'Antoine l'embrouillait avec ses sobriquets mielleux et son sourire enjôleur, et parce que les dizaines de fanfictions qu'il avait lues ne faisaient que lui créer de faux sentiments.

Oui, il en était sûr. Ces sentiments qu'il avait cru ressentir pour Antoine après avoir passé plusieurs heures à lire des histoires stupides n'étaient que pure invention.

C'était son imagination. Ce n'était rien.


	10. 10 août 2014

**Bonsoir ! Ou même carrément bonne nuit, à ce niveau...**

**Je devais publier hier soir, mais les merveilleux orages du sud ne m'en ont pas laissé l'occasion. Ce faisant, je publierai donc deux chapitres demain (demain dimanche) :D Oui, je sais, je suis géniale, ne jetez pas de fleurs. ****:)**

**Fuyuko san : On peut dire ça, joyeux Noël ! Et oui, mon but n'est pas de les caser ensemble au bout de 6 chapitres de 1000 mots chacun, certaines y arrivent avec les honneurs mais ce n'est pas mon fort ^^**

**Akunoko : Oh je suis comme toi, je guette tout le temps mes alertes ! xD Tiens-toi au fait demain, tu verras tu auras ta dose :D Et quant au point de vue... réponse le 13 août !**

**The Insane Jane : On commence doucement mais sûrement à accélérer le rythme de l'histoire oui, il faut bien qu'elle termine un jour, malheureusement xD Mais tu as encore le temps d'en profiter pleinement, ne t'en fais pas.**

**Leiizy : Et voilà, tu es servie :p **

**Un petit mot plus général, je constate jour après jour que cette fic gagne du succès, aussi bien au niveau des vues (1500 passées, YEAH) qu'au niveau des followers et des reviews. Tout ça me fait trèèèèèèèès plaisir ! Je remercie chacun et chacune d'entre vous (surtout chacune, non ? Y'a-t-il des hommes dans le coin ? xD manifestez-vous !) du plus profond de mon cœur. **

**Et sur ce, place à la lecture. Et à demain ! x2**

* * *

><p><em>10 août 2014<em>

Ouvrant Twitter après une longue session de perdition dans les méandres du net, Mathieu eut du mal à contenir son envie de se frapper la tête sur le bureau.

**MrAntoineDaniel**

**Désolé de vous spammer avec autant de photos de Londres, pour m'excuser, la tête que je fais quand je bois une bière.**

Antoine pouvait être con parfois. Et cela se voyait encore plus lorsqu'il postait des photos aussi stupides. La tête qu'il arborait sur celle-là était criante de stupidité. Tout particulièrement. Il ne devait pas en être à sa première bière.

Puis Mathieu eut l'idée de regarder le tweet suivant.

**MrAntoineDaniel**

**I wiil eat your soul.**

Et il ne put se retenir cette fois d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser tomber sa mâchoire au sol. Cette photo-là était vraiment flippante. Tout particulièrement. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cela…

Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en servir comme photo de contact sur son téléphone ? Il était persuadé qu'Antoine apprécierait le geste. Surtout que cet idiot avait réussi à dégotter une photo de lui avec ses lunettes pour l'illustrer sur son téléphone. Et il ne mettait pas souvent ses lunettes. Sacré Antoine et ses ruses, un jour il lui paierait. Bien que ce ne soit pas pressé.

Pas particulièrement. Ce n'était rien.


	11. 11 août 2014

**Bonjour :D**

**Voilà les fameux deux chapitres promis hier soir, bonne lecture !**

**The Insane Jane : Contente que tu sois contente d'avoir des chapitres à lire :3**

**Leiizy : Difficile je te l'accorde, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Bientôt ce seront de plus gros chapitres ;) Merci pour tes petits mots !**

* * *

><p><em>11 août 2014<em>

**MrAntoineDaniel**

**Qui pour boire des bières dans le centre de Londres ce soir ? (Blague en mode : "moi mais je suis à *insérer ville lointaine*" interdite !)**

Et de un.

**MrAntoineDaniel**

**Vers Leceister Square qui en serait ? (Pour de vrai.)**

Et de deux.

**MrAntoineDaniel**

**On est au Moon Under Water à côté de l'Odeon de Leicester Square, venez les londoniens !**

Et de trois.

Ce qui frappa Mathieu ce soir-là en découvrant les messages de son ami voyageur était une sensation étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à la décrire. Son estomac semblait lourd et noué, comme s'il avait mangé quelque chose qui ne passait pas. Chose impossible puisqu'il n'avait pas mangé du tout aujourd'hui. Et cela ne l'aidait pas à comprendre.

Il n'était pas jaloux d'Antoine, qu'il voyage et rencontre des fans ne le dérangeait pas. Ou tout du moins quand il y pensait, cela ne lui faisait rien. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire la même chose s'il le voulait.

Alors il ne comprenait pas. Habituellement, il était retourné uniquement quand il était stressé, et il n'avait aucune raison d'être stressé en ce moment. Sa saison de SLG était terminée, les conventions aussi étaient passées, et il était même en vacances chez des amis. Quelle était donc cette ombre au tableau ?

La porte de la chambre d'amis où il était s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ait toqué, et un de ses amis entra avec un large sourire sur le visage.

- Hey mec, ça te dit un bowling ? On a envie de bouger.

- Ouais, ok. J'attrape mes affaires et j'arrive.

- Nickel on t'attend !

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir à vrai dire, depuis qu'il était arrivé il y a deux jours ses amis lui avaient fait visiter les tous bars et les endroits branchés de la ville, et il ne voulait qu'une chose, un peu de calme. Juste un peu d'espace. Du temps pour lui.

Et cela le frappa enfin comme une évidence. Il n'était pas jaloux d'Antoine, mais des gens avec Antoine. Il aimait beaucoup ses amis lillois, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Antoine lui manquait. Antoine avec qui il avait l'habitude de discuter tous les soirs et de sortir. Antoine qui comprenait ses silences et le laissait respirer quand il ne voulait plus parler. Antoine qui l'accompagnait dans ses délires jusqu'à boire plus que de raison et oublier où il était.

Son ami lui manquait.

Mais il allait revenir. Ce n'était rien.


	12. 12 août 2014

**Et voilà le second chapitre ! Je vous dis rendez-vous mercredi pour la suite ;) Kiss !**

* * *

><p><em>12 août 2014<em>

_Antoine vient de se connecter._

[11 :20 :31] Mathieu dit : Hey mec ! Alors comment ça va avec tes fans londoniens ?

[11 :23 :02] Antoine dit : BRO SALUT ! ECOUTE CA VA SUPER MERCI ET TOI ?

[11 :24 :10] Mathieu dit : Vais bien aussi, une raison pour que tu cries comme ça ?

[11 :24 :46] Antoine dit : JE CRIE PAS. J'écris juste en majuscules, connard.

[11 :26 :23] Mathieu dit : C'est toi le connard, Môssieur je réponds même pas aux tweets.

[11 :27 :19] Antoine dit : Excuse, pour une fois que j'ai une vie, mec. Puis c'est pas parce que je réponds pas que je l'ai pas vu. Donc… OUI JE KIFF LONDRES MERCI.

[11 :28 :03] Mathieu dit : DE RIEN. Mais quand même. Tu postes tes photos chelous et tu me réponds pas, sale con. Tu nous as déjà oubliés, en fait.

[11 :28 :39] Antoine dit : Gné ? « Nous » ? T'es jaloux, mon bichon ? Roh désolé, je t'oublie pas, promis, mon cœur.

[11 :43 :26] Mathieu dit : Tu fais ce que tu veux t'façon ça me regarde pas.

[11 :44 :21] Antoine dit : Attends mec, t'es vraiment jaloux ?... Tu fais la gueule ?

[11 :48 :14] Mathieu dit : Pas du tout, connard. J'aime bien t'emmerder, voilà tout :)

[11 :48 :39] Antoine dit : Je préfère, tu m'as presque fait peur. Salaud.

[11 :49 :16] Bref, c'pas que je t'aime pas, mais faut que j'y aille. Bye bye mon chou !

[11 :50 :02] Mathieu dit : Bye.

_Antoine s'est déconnecté. _

Lui jaloux ? Non, certainement pas. Pas le moins du monde. Jamais. Antoine pouvait bien être à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres en train de se faire de nouveaux amis et de nouvelles amies, cela ne le regardait pas plus que cela ne l'intéressait.

Il s'en moquait bien. Ce n'était rien.


	13. 13 août 2014

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Voici le fameux chapitre 13 ! Mais vous n'aurez pas pour autant la réponse à vos nombreuses questions dans CE chapitre 13 :3 Comprenne qui pourra !**

**Akunoko : Bien vu, le Matoine se rapproche ! En même temps, avec une fic qui s'étale sur le mois d'août, j'aurais fait fort en le faisant reculer... (BREF :PAF:) Tu as raison, les convers Skype/SMS/téléphone sont toujours pleines de sous-entendus et de petites choses qui font naître des doutes, et en voici une preuve supplémentaire !**

**Ranne-Chan : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic *.* même si elle est loin d'arriver à la cheville de la tienne, n'hésite pas si tu as des remarques à faire, je suis toujours preneuse /o/**

**The Insane Jane : Merci, fidèle lectrice :D Je compte sur toi pour me donner ton avis sincère, surtout si un truc te plaît pas ;)  
><strong>

**Hizerielle : Merci de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça me touche toujours :3 Je suis très contente que tu suives toujours cette fic, parce qu'on a encore pas mal de chapitres avant la fin du mois !**

**Voilà, j'espère que j'ai oublié personne, cette fic a eu beaucoup de reviews pour les 2-3 derniers chapitres, j'ai été très étonnée mais ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Grâce à vous on a passé largement la barre des 2000 vues (presque 2500, MA PAROLE), c'est énorme /o/ J'espère que vous continuerez à la suivre encore longtemps !**

**On se dit à... demain ou vendredi pour la suite, ça dépendra du sale temps ^^**

**Kiss !**

* * *

><p><em>13 août 2014<em>

_Antoine vient de se connecter._

[02 :14 :59] Mathieu dit : Re mec !

[02 :16 :23] Antoine dit : reeeeeeeeeeeeeuh

[02 :17 :00] Mathieu dit : Alors ta journée ?

[02 :17 :42] Antoine dit : géniaaaaaaaaaaaaale

[02 :20 :16] Mathieu dit : T'es pas très expressif ce soir. Ça va pas ?

[02 :21 :06] Antoine dit : ouaiii tu m'as trop manqué au bar

[02 :21 :39] y a que toi qui tiens l'alcool comme moi

[02 :23 :02] Mathieu dit : Ah, donc t'es complètement bourré. Ceci explique cela.

[02 :23 :45] Antoine dit : c pas vrai suis pas bourrééééééé

[02 :24 :17] Mathieu dit : Si, totalement. Va te coucher, mec.

[02 :24 :48] Antoine dit : pas sans toi chéri je me sentirais trop seul !

[02 :25 :23] Mathieu dit : Putain. T'es cassé, ça se voit même sur Skype. Va dormir.

[02 :25 :41] Antoine dit : rejoins-moi alors

[02 :31 :54] Mathieu dit : Ok. Mais pars devant, je finis un truc et j'arrive.

[02 :39 :21] Antoine ?

[02 :43 :56] Mec tu t'es endormi sur le clavier ou t'as oublié d'éteindre l'ordi ?

[02 :45 :36] Peu importe. J'espère juste que ça va.

[02 :50 :12] Bonne nuit.

_Mathieu s'est déconnecté. _

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Son ami était juste complètement saoul au point de s'endormir sur son ordi et de retrouver les lettres du clavier tatouées sur sa joue demain au réveil.

Voilà tout. Ce n'était rien.


	14. 13 août 2014 (bis)

**3000 vues !**

**Merci à vous toutes qui suivez ma fic, je suis très heureuse de voir qu'elle vous plaît à ce point ! :)**

**Deponia : Euh, merci... toi aussi ? °°'**

**Leiizy : J'espère que je vais continuer à les respecter alors ! C'est mon plus gros challenge, surtout vu la tournure de cette fic x)**

**Gentle Slave : Bonjour :D Je suis toujours ravie de voir de nouvelles têtes ! Merci de t'intéresser à ma fic et de laisser des commentaires, ça fait plaiz' ;)**

**The Insane Jane : Comme ça t'as la flemme de te reco ? xD Alàlà. Oui la technologie joue un grand rôle dans cette fic, merci à ceux qui ont inventé les ordi et les téléphones, sans vous j'aurais jamais eu ces idées !**

**Anotherstep : Voilà ta suite ! :D Je suis hyper heureuse de te voir sur ma fic ! Tu es un des piliers du fandom, alors de savoir que tu aimes bien mon histoire (j'ai kiffé les tiennes, soit dit en passant :p) ça me va droit au coeur. Merci !**

**Akunoko : Pareil pour moi, c'est inspiré de mon vécu ^^ Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait mon coup et c'est réaliste ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

**Hizerielle : Ah j'aimerais bien voir la tête d'Antoine avec le clavier imprimé dessus moi aussi xD Si quelqu'un qui sait dessiner passe par là...**

**Ranne-Chan : EXACTEMENT !**

**Et voici la fameuse suite... TADAM *lever de rideau***

* * *

><p><em>13 août 2014 (bis)<em>

L'alarme de son téléphone résonna ce matin-là et réveilla Antoine.

- Rah ! Putain de merde de couille de brebis scandinave !

Il saisit sa tête d'une main tout en attrapant son téléphone de l'autre. Il avait visiblement oublié de couper son réveil hier soir. Une suite de mots plus vulgaires les uns que les autres passa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il tentait toujours d'éteindre l'horrible sonnerie.

Quand enfin il y arriva, il put se concentrer sur sa tête qui lui faisait mal. Pas énormément non plus, juste une bonne vieille migraine post-cuite. Note à lui-même : boire avec plus de modération à l'avenir.

L'évocation de ce conseil lui rappela son ami Mathieu qui lui avait donné, le jour de son départ. Mathieu, avec qui il parlait hier soir.

Antoine tourna la tête vers son écran d'ordinateur. Il s'était vraisemblablement endormi sur son clavier la nuit dernière. Skype était toujours allumé, il avait même plusieurs messages en attente, dont ceux d'une amie qui semblait le draguer depuis quelque temps mais il s'en fichait. Défila alors devant ses yeux la conversation de la veille.

[02 :43 :56] Mec tu t'es endormi sur le clavier ou t'as oublié d'éteindre l'ordi ?

[02 :45 :36] Peu importe. J'espère juste que ça va.

Il ne tenta même pas de retenir son sourire moqueur. Oui, il allait bien. Ce n'était qu'une petite cuite, après tout. Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage.

Tout allait bien. Ce n'était rien.


	15. 14 août 2014

**Coucou :3**

**Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews les filles, j'ai été très heureuse de voir le bel accueil que vous avez offert au chapitre bis ^^ Je vous informe donc que c'est loin d'être le seul de son espèce ! Mais ce style de chapitre est réservé aux journées "spéciales" où l'histoire avance d'un très grand pas et où j'ai besoin d'explorer les deux points de vues, à la manière d'un récit normal. **

**Quant à ce chapitre, c'est le plus court de l'histoire il me semble. Donc peut-être que je vais publier une seconde fois aujourd'hui, je sais pas... :o**

**Gentle Slave : Je suis fan de ton pseudo, juste comme ça :3 et quant au texte d'Antoine... Ptet qu'il a fait une confession dans une langue perdue du Mozambique, qui sait !**

**Deponia : Moi aussi j'ai horreur du téléphone qui sonne sans qu'on le trouve... Mais je reste un peu plus correcte qu'Antoine pour le coup xD Merci, moi aussi je t'embrasse.**

**The Insane Jane : Merci, ****que dire... ? ****toi aussi t'es géniale :3 ... Euh... VOILA !**

**Leiizy : Surprise ! Mais juste, ne t'inquiète pas ;)**

**Cut-Kimi : Coucou ! :) merci à toi de laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

**Ranne-Chan : Et encore ! Je fais pas de cliffhanger comme toi ! Enfin... pas à ce chapitre... :3**

**Anotherstep : Ce n'est pas les pauses que tu prends qui font que tu perds ton statut de pilier, crois-moi ^^ Tu étais là au début et tu fais des merveilles scénaristiques alors oui, pour moi tu es une personne importante ici ;) Je te remercie pour tous tes gentils compliments, et je ne m'inquiète pas pour ta fic, je sais tu arriveras à la finir ! Et j'y serai \o/ Moi aussi je te fais un câlin et un bisou, tiens !**

**Enjoy, girls !**

* * *

><p><em>14 août 2014<em>

D'après ce qu'il avait vu sur son fidèle allié Twitter, Antoine s'était plutôt bien remis de sa cuite de l'autre soir. Et il prévoyait même de renouveler l'expérience de la tournée des bars avec ses abonnés. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui ennuyait Mathieu. A vrai dire, il comprenait parfaitement que son ami s'amuse un maximum pendant ses vacances.

Il était juste légèrement ennuyé qu'Antoine n'ait pas fait l'effort de lui laisser un message suite à leur conversation Skype de l'autre soir pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Il avait dû compter sur les réseaux sociaux pour apprendre en même temps que tous les autres qu'Antoine se portait bien – bien que personne n'ait vraiment su pour la cuite magistrale.

Et cela l'ennuyait. Peut-être un peu plus que légèrement.

Et si Antoine rencontrait des personnes tellement géniales qu'il en venait à l'oublier… ?

Non, il devenait parano. Son ami avait juste dû être très occupé ou n'avait pas eu le temps d'utiliser son ordinateur.

Voilà tout. Ce n'était rien.


	16. 15 août 2014

**Re-coucou !**

**Comme promis, le second chapitre de ce samedi :3 Plus long cette fois !**

**The Insane Jane : Si même courts ils sont bons... xD Je crois que je peux dormir en paix ! Merci !**

**Akunoko : Merci pour le compliment ! Je m'emploie à faire une histoire la plus réaliste possible, donc ça me fait très plaisir que tu penses qu'elle l'est déjà ^^ J'espère que ça va continuer !**

**Gentle Slave : OUI IL EST CLASSE xD Si tu veux te joindre à Antoine, n'hésite pas ! Mais attention aux foudres de Mathieu :3**

**Ranne-Chan : Pas encore, en effet ! Mais je pressens que vous allez réellement me détester d'ici quelques chapitres... Vraiment... :)**

**Deponia : Tant qu'il est bien, ça me va ! xD Merci, toi aussi.**

**Leiizy : Tu as posté une review à l'instant où j'ai posté le chapitre, BRAVO ! xD Winner !**

* * *

><p><em>15 août 2014<em>

Saint-Etienne, home sweet home. Changer de ville pour changer d'idées. C'est ce que Mathieu espérait. Depuis sa dernière conversation avec Antoine, il ne l'avait pas recroisé sur Skype, ni sur Facebook, d'ailleurs. Il avait bien vu ses derniers tweets, ce qui prouvait au moins que son collègue était en vie et en bonne santé, sans doute prêt à remettre le couvert pour une autre tournée des bars.

Débarquant du train et saisissant ses valises, il fut arrêté par deux fans qui lui demandèrent un autographe et une photo. Il sourit et se para de son plus beau masque de bonne humeur pour les leur offrir. Il ne fallait pas non plus inquiéter ses fans. Ils se seraient sûrement mis à poser des questions, et actuellement, il valait mieux éviter les questions. Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir depuis deux jours.

Continuant sa route, il s'arrêta tout de même à la sortie de la gare. Sa mère devait venir le chercher en voiture. Il tourna la tête pour observer les environs et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas déjà là. Voyant la banderole de la SNCF affichée sur la vitre derrière lui, il se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour prendre une photo et la poster sur Twitter. Histoire de montrer à Antoine qu'il n'était pas le seul à voyager.

Non. Ne pas penser à Antoine. Mauvaise idée.

**Mathieu_Sommet**

**De retour dans ma ville natale ! \o/**

Il prit quelques secondes pour observer son message. Peut-être qu'il allait lui répondre d'un petit commentaire débile comme il aimait bien le faire ?

Non. Ne pas penser à Antoine.

Il fit passer son regard sur les passants et les voitures qui défilaient. Où était encore sa mère ? Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, il en avait marre de penser à Antoine…

Non. Ne pas penser à Antoine. Merde. Arrêter de penser tout court.

Il devenait fou. Fou d'Antoine… ? Non. Non. Non. Certainement pas.

Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour son ami. Aucun. Il n'était pas gay. Il n'avait rien contre les gays, mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il ne voulait pas l'être, de toute façon. Il aimait beaucoup la gente féminine et avait déjà eu des copines, il n'avait aucune raison de retourner sa veste.

Un klaxon retentit. Mathieu tourna la tête et aperçut sa mère qui lui faisait signe de venir rapidement, elle était garée en double file. Le jeune homme inspira profondément puis expira tout en attrapant sa valiser.

Il n'était pas amoureux d'Antoine. Ces sentiments n'existaient que dans l'esprit de ses fans dérangées.

Pas dans le sien. Ce n'était rien.


	17. 16 août 2014

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Encore un chapitre aujourd'hui, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je suis motivée à publier :o Sûrement les reviews toutes mignonnes que vous m'avez laissées !**

**Deponia : Si tu aimes ce qui est mignon, attends encore un peu et tu en auras à revendre :3 Merci !**

**Leiizy : Il faut bien ! Si tout était rose et choupinou, personne ne ferait d'histoires, ou bien on s'ennuierait en les lisant ;) Courage, Mathieu \o/**

**Ranne-Chan : Ouais ça y est, on commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! Et même bien comme il faut ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te spoiler en te disant à partir de quel chapitre vous allez me détester, mais ça va pas tarder :3 J'ai déjà réservé ma chambre d'hôtel dans un recoin isolé de la République du Congo, je devrais survivre. Enfin, j'espère... En attendant que vous aiguisiez vos fourches et prépariez vos flèches et vos arcs, je prie pour que tu publies toi aussi ! :)**

**Gentle Slave : Oh, il est pas si bête notre Mathieu, il va sûrement finir par s'en rendre compte ! J'espère, tout du moins, sinon j'aurais plus beaucoup de matière pour écrire xD **

**Cut-Kimi : Merci, la voici ! :)**

**The Insane Jane : J'ai réussi à publier avant que tu ne laisses une review, j'ai fait fort \o/**

**Kiss les filles !**

* * *

><p><em>16 août 2014<em>

Il avait tenté de se coucher tôt. La journée, bien que passée en famille et dans le calme, avait été fatigante. Après avoir salué ses parents, il avait fait route vers son lit, dans l'optique de rattraper ses heures de sommeil manquantes. Mais son cerveau en avait décidé autrement.

S'il se fiait au réveil digital sur sa table de nuit, on frôlait les trois heures du matin. Et bien que son corps soit au bord de l'épuisement, son esprit continuait à réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il eu la brillante idée d'avancer, plus tôt dans la journée, la théorie farfelue qu'il était amoureux d'Antoine ? C'était n'importe quoi.

Vraiment n'importe quoi. Et totalement faux.

Il avait déjà eu des petites amies – trois, et quelques râteaux. Il ne ressentait pas du tout pour Antoine que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour ces femmes. Avec elles, il était fier et heureux, il voulait les protéger et passer des heures entières dans leurs bras. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de pensées pour Antoine.

Mais il ne s'expliquait pas pour autant ce manque qui s'insinuait en lui, grandissant un peu plus chaque seconde qu'il passait loin de son ami. Dès qu'il le voyait ou qu'il lui parlait, tout lui semblait simple : il se sentait bien, et il oubliait tout ce qui était autour de lui. Il aimait le faire rire et souriait naturellement dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais jamais, non jamais, il n'avait eu l'idée de l'embrasser ou de le serrer dans ses bras.

Jamais, avant cette nuit.

Par pure curiosité, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en embrassant Antoine. Et immédiatement, son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. Des images, des illustrations des histoires qu'il avait lues déferlaient devant ses yeux. Et à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle apparaissait, remplaçant l'ancienne, son cœur ratait un nouveau battement.

Tout cela le stressait. Il ne comprenait pas. Ces visions le rendaient fou. Il allait vraiment finir chez un psy, à ce rythme-là.

Mais non. Il n'était pas amoureux. Ses idées étaient faussées parce qu'il ne comprenait plus sa relation avec Antoine.

Ami, pote ou collègue ? Oui. C'était forcément à cause de cela.

N'est-ce pas… ? Ce n'était rien.


	18. 17 août 2014

**Coucou, je suis de retour :3**

**Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin avec ce chapitre et s'intensifieront d'ici la fin de la semaine, j'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour ça \o/ Et que vous avez le cœur bien accroché.**

**Gentle Slave : Oui tu vas un peu vite là :3 J'espère que tu préféreras ma version des faits !**

**Deponia : En effet, ta menace me fait peur oO**

**Lauraceae : Voilà la suite ! Tu peux dire adieu à ta frustration ! :D Ou pas...**

**Ranne-Chan : Mets une mousse ou quelque chose sur ta hache s'il te plaît, que ça fasse pas trop mal quand le rebondissement va arriver xD**

**The Insane Jane : Je ne peux que te comprendre, la mienne fait ça aussi des fois u_u'**

**Cut-Kimi : Exactement.**

**Hizerielle : Adorable, oui ! Mais très difficile à faire sans tomber dans le cliché et la guimauve. D'ailleurs je trouve ça déjà TROP guimauve comme c'est .**

**Bon les filles, on se dit à samedi pour la suite, et à dimanche pour... Pour ! BREF ! Kiss !**

* * *

><p><em>17 août 2014<em>

Il fut réveillé ce matin-là par sa mère qui entra un peu trop violemment dans sa chambre. Il avait encore passé une sale nuit, à réfléchir et à rêver de choses toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il aurait juste aimé dormir. Et être seul, pour oublier. Dormir et oublier.

Mais certaines personnes ne semblaient pas d'accord avec son plan.

Son premier réflexe fut donc de rabattre la couette sur sa tête, et de grogner. Et quand sa mère ouvrit les rideaux en lui rappelant qu'il était grand temps qu'il se lève, il laissa échapper un « Putain, pas envie. » Oups ?

- Eh bien, mon chéri. Je sais que tu es grognon au réveil, mais là ça bat des records. Tu dors vraiment la nuit ?

- … Bien sûr. Drôle de question, maman.

- Ecoute, mon cœur, je sais qu'on ne se voit pas souvent depuis que tu as déménagé sur Paris, mais si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler, je reste ta mère.

Mathieu retint de justesse un soupir. Il détestait la tournure que prenait cette discussion à tout juste – il tourna la tête pour jeter un œil au réveil – neuf heures quarante-trois du matin. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce genre de choses à sa mère, il avait largement passé l'âge de se réfugier dans ses jupons.

- Et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de m'en parler.

Effectivement.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie que le peu de jours où je te vois dans l'année soient gâchés par ta mauvaise humeur. Donc si tu as un souci, essaie de le résoudre ou parles-en à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'amis, non ?

Il en avait, en effet. Mais aucun ne pourrait l'aider avec ce dilemme.

- C'est un problème avec ton appartement ?

- Le cumulus lâche, mais je m'en fous. Non c'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est ton travail ? Tu as bien des collègues à qui demander conseil, non ? Ton ami Antoine ne pourrait pas t'aider ?

Non, pas par là. Sujet tabou.

- Pas ça non plus, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Oh. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'en parler on dirait.

Elle continuait à le fixer, adossée au mur à côté de la fenêtre. Et il n'avait qu'une envie à l'instant, se téléporter dans son appartement parisien. Pour être seul.

- Donc c'est un problème de cœur.

Instantanément, il releva la tête, les yeux ronds. Comment avait-elle su ?

- J'ai visé juste on dirait, vu ta tête.

Elle sourit et reprit enfin sa route vers la porte.

- Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans ta vie amoureuse, mon chéri, mais si tu continues à être d'aussi mauvaise humeur ça ne va pas jouer en ta faveur.

Et elle sortit enfin.

Merde. Il s'était fait percer à jour par sa mère. Maintenant il avait honte, et encore plus envie de se téléporter. Pourquoi diable la magie n'existait-elle pas ?

Il s'assit sur son lit et respira un grand coup. Ce n'était pas si grave, au fond. Oui, il avait des problèmes sentimentaux, mais de là à dire que cela touchait sa vie amoureuse… Il devait juste redéfinir le cadre de sa relation amicale avec Antoine.

Antoine.

C'était son ami. Son collègue. Et son pote de beuverie en même temps. Voilà tout.

Antoine était tout à la fois.

Merde. Il reconnaissait cette sensation.

Le visage de son ami apparut devant ses yeux et il ne put ravaler le sourire qui ravageait son visage. Une image d'eux deux en couple s'insinua à son tour et il sentit un étau enserrer son cœur la seconde suivante.

Merde. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il avait combattu cette idée, repoussé au loin ses pensées les plus absurdes et tenté d'ignorer tous les signes que lui envoyait son corps. Pour rien.

Merde…

Il était vraiment amoureux. Et le fait d'admettre enfin cette vérité l'obligea à se rallonger. Dans quel merdier pas possible venait-il encore de se fourrer ? Il n'était pas près de retrouver sa petite vie tranquille maintenant.

… Mais n'était-ce pas une chose normale qui arrivait à des millions de personnes chaque jour ?

Oui… Ce n'était rien…


	19. 18 août 2014

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Pour une fois que je suis debout assez tôt un samedi matin, je vais en profiter pour vous offrir ce chapitre :) Et une info aussi : nous avons atteint le milieu de la fic (en terme de mots, en tout cas, héhé) et il reste une dizaine de chapitres à publier ! **

**The Insane Jane : Merci, comme d'habitude :p Et pour les choses sérieuses, attends encore quelques heures, ça, ce n'était qu'un amuse-gueule.**

**MoonHeavy : Merci :D Pouce vert pour ton commentaire aussi !**

**Cut-Kimi : Et encore, c'est pas fini !**

**Ranne-Chan : ET J'ADORE LA TIENNE ! Je t'aime aussi ! xD On fait quoi du coup ? On se roule un patin comme Antoine et Mathieu le font dans les fics ? :o**

**Deponia : Toi, chantant des chansons d'amour ? Dois-je avoir peur pour ma vie ? °°**

**Leiizy : Oh je suis dans tes favs ? Merciii :D J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !**

**Gentle Slave : Il faut bien que quelqu'un le remarque, si on avait compté sur Mathieu pour réaliser ça tout seul, j'y aurais passé 18 chapitres de plus. u_u Pas que ça me déplaise, mais vous auriez jamais eu la fin de cette fic avant juin prochain xD**

**Hizerielle : Espérons que la fin de cette fic ne le soit pas trop tout de même x') Je fais de gros efforts pour rendre ça réaliste, si je tombe dans le cliché ça va pas le faire xD**

**Merci pour tous vos petits mots les filles, on se dit à demain pour le prochain chapitre ! **

* * *

><p><em>18 août 2014<em>

Il venait de voir la vidéo qu'il avait tournée avec Kriss. Une belle réussite, comme la précédente, selon lui. Il avait pu oublier pendant quelques minutes toute cette histoire avec Antoine.

Non, ne pas penser à Antoine. Trouver une autre occupation.

Parler à Kriss !

Mathieu vérifia rapidement son Skype, mais son ami n'était pas connecté. Il tenta Facebook, mais sans plus de succès. Twitter était envisageable, mais il n'aurait pas pu avoir une vraie discussion avec lui.

C'est donc un peu grognon qu'il se releva de son canapé pour aller chercher son téléphone, égaré dans la cuisine parce qu'il devait charger. Ah, les batteries modernes. Une fois l'appareil en main, il n'eut plus qu'à retrouver le numéro de Kriss dans ses contacts.

Se changer les idées…

- Allô ?

- Ah, Kriss, salut. C'est Mathieu. Je dérange pas j'espère ?

- Oh, non t'inquiète. Je suppose que t'appelles parce que t'as vu l'épisode ?

- Ouaip, très bon montage, comme d'habitude. J'ai presque eu pitié de moi quand j'ai vu le Geek se faire dessus.

- Très bonne imitation du pisseur de ta part, oui, tu t'étais entraîné pour le rôle ?

- Haha, très drôle. Non, je suis pas un habitué des pipis au lit.

- Tous les gamins font pipi au lit. Je parle en connaissance de cause.

- Tu fais encore au lit ? A ton âge ? Mec, les couches pour adultes ça existe, tu sais.

- Très drôle, tête de gnome, j'ai des enfants je te rappelle.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je sais pas comment ta femme fait pour te supporter par contre, toi et tes blagues pourries.

- Ma femme aime mes blagues, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu peux parler, monsieur le célibataire.

- Oh mais je suis très bien tout seul.

La voix de Mathieu dérailla une demi-seconde et il dut faire un gros effort pour retenir le léger énervement qui commençait à monter en lui. Ce sujet lui rappelait ce qu'il devait tant oublier.

- Tu mens mal, tu sais.

- Tais-toi.

- Ouais, ouais. J'ai touché la corde sensible. Marre du célibat ?

- Peut-être un peu.

- Alors t'as quelqu'un en vue ou quoi ?

- Non.

- T'as répondu trop vite. Dis-moi qui, maintenant.

- Jamais. Et de toute façon, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? A moins que tu ne sois amoureux de moi, tout est possible.

- Comment, tu voudrais pas de moi ? Je suis triste, là.

- Mec, pour le délire gay t'as déjà Antoine. Laisse-moi en dehors de ça, pitié.

Mathieu eut un sourire triste. Il avait beau faire tout son possible pour éviter d'y penser, cet idiot revenait toujours dans la conversation et dans ses pensées.

- Bon. Je vais pas t'embêter avec ça si tu veux pas parler. Je suppose que t'as d'autres gens à qui te confier pour tes problèmes de cœur.

- Kriss…

- T'en fais pas, je garde le secret.

- Nan, c'est pas ça. Désolé, je voulais pas être aussi… enfin, tu vois quoi.

- Pas de souci, je suis pas susceptible tu sais. Mais par contre je dois filer, il est largement l'heure de nourrir mes gosses.

- Ok, ça marche. Bonne soirée alors, et encore bravo pour la vidéo.

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de participer. Bye !

Ils raccrochèrent. Et Mathieu fut à nouveau seul avec ses pensées, et Antoine. Antoine qui envahissait son cerveau même quand il faisait tout pour l'en faire sortir.

Putain, voilà qu'il avait mal à la tête maintenant.

Heureusement qu'il avait de l'aspirine. Ce n'était rien.


	20. 19 août 2014

**Salut salut !**

**Kirbip : Ton pseudo m'a fait rire xD J'ai imaginé un Kirbby censuré. Merci pour ta review, je suis toujours contente de connaître mes lectrices :) Et oui j'ai essayé de faire un peu original, mais c'est dur, les autres ont déjà piqué toutes les bonnes idées xD**

**Deponia : Il fait comme il peut Mathieu, le pauvre il a du mal à accepter ses sentiments et à vivre avec :/**

**The Insane Jane : Merci :D J'en suis assez fière aussi, pour un chapitre intermédiaire je trouve que je me suis bien débrouillée. Mais le concret arrive maintenant !**

**Cut-Kimi : J'en rêve aussi. **

**Gentle Slave : Si tu trouvais le chapitre 18 déprimant (même légèrement, j'espère que t'es pas sous anti-dépresseurs pour celui-là... sinon prépare tes mouchoirs ma chérie) c'est pas fini !**

**Ranne-Chan : Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait ! :) Ne me hais pas trop non plus, par contre. Et laisse cette cuillère où elle est !**

**Equit28 : Merci beaucoup :3 Je suis ravie de t'accueillir sur ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, malgré le chapitre discutable qui arrive xD**

**Comme vous l'avez ptet compris avec les réponses ci-dessus, voici LE chapitre. Vous allez me détester très sérieusement après, surtout si vous devez attendre mercredi pour la suite (sauf si vous manifestez touuuutes votre impatience dans les com's, auquel cas je pourrais peut-être envisager de publier avant :3). Haha... *voit des torches au loin* Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de fuir. ADIEU !**

* * *

><p><em>19 août 2014<em>

_Mathieu vient de se connecter. _

[15 :39 :23] Antoine dit : BROOOOOOOOO

[15 :43 :48] Mathieu dit : Yo mec, bien ou bien ?

[Appel entrant - Antoine]

- Bien merci ! Et toi ?

- On va dire que ça peut aller. Je suis chez mes parents tu sais, alors je me mange des commentaires sur mon attitude et mon langage toute la journée.

- Oh pauvre petit Mathieu. Tu veux un câlin, mon chéri ?

- Non, merci ça ira.

- Sois pas timide, je sais que je te manque. Allez.

- Ta gueule, Antoine.

Le ton sec qui venait de naître dans sa voix les surpris tous les deux.

- Euh, désolé. Je voulais pas te vexer.

- C'est bon. T'inquiète.

Et un silence gêné ne manqua pas de s'ajouter à la conversation.

- Bref… ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas parlé.

- Depuis que tu t'es endormi sur ton clavier, ouais.

- Haha, c'est vrai. Mais t'en fais pas, j'ai eu pas mal d'entraînement ces derniers jours, ça se reproduira pas.

- Ah. Avec tes abonnés ?

- Entre autres, on va dire. Tu sais que je suis en vacances avec des potes, on sort déjà pas mal entre nous. Mais quand en plus j'invite les abos, on dirait une partouze géante ! Sérieux, rien qu'avant-hier on était presque trente dans un bar. Le mec a tellement halluciné en voyant arriver tout ce monde, c'était magique.

- J'imagine sa tête.

Mathieu rigola un peu. La tension qui l'avait envahi plus tôt quand Antoine avait appelé commençait enfin à se dissiper, et c'était tellement agréable.

- J'aurais pas cru être si populaire chez des types qui parlent même pas notre langue. J'te jure, j'ai même une fan anglaise qui parle pas un mot de français – enfin, si tu enlèves bonjour et merci – qui m'a dit qu'elle suivait toutes mes émissions. Elle m'a carrément filé son numéro…

Et le poids envolé retomba net.

- Oh. Quel succès…

- Clair, mec ! Ça faisait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé. En plus, elle était franchement pas mal.

- … Hum.

- J'vais p'tet profiter des quelques jours qu'il me reste et la rappeler, je sais pas encore. J'y crois pas trop, tu sais, mais bon ça pourrait être sympa quand même. Enfin bref, on verra bien.

- Hum hum.

- Quoi, "hum hum"… ? T'es jaloux parce que t'as pas de copine ?

- Nan.

- Oh, alors c'est parce qu'aucune fille ne t'a jamais donné son numéro comme ça ?

- Ta gueule.

- J'ai visé juste ou quoi ? Déconne pas, je suis sûr que pendant les conventions t'as des dizaines de fangirls qui te jettent leur culotte avec leur numéro dessus.

- Ta gueule, Antoine. Tu sais très bien que c'pas vrai.

- Peut-être que si. Tu m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ta vie amoureuse. Donc j'en sais rien, au final. Mais je suis sûr que t'as plein d'admiratrices malgré tout.

Et cette histoire commençait à énerver Mathieu. Légèrement.

- M'en fous, de toute façon.

- T'as quelqu'un en vue ou quoi ?

- Tu m'emmerdes.

- Je sais, c'est le but.

- Nan, sérieusement.

- Allez, crache le morceau. Déjà que tu racontes pas grand-chose !

- Je veux pas parler de ça.

Le ton redevenait sec. Mais Mathieu ne s'en aperçut que trop tard.

- Mec, putain, t'es chiant aujourd'hui ! Il t'arrive quoi à la fin ?

- Rien.

- Rien, mon cul ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas parlé quasiment et c'est limite si tu me réponds par monosyllabes et que tu m'agresses ! Sérieux, si tu veux pas me parler, dis-le tout de suite, que je raccroche. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Le poids sur le cœur de Mathieu était devenu une véritable enclume de plusieurs tonnes qui menaçait de l'aplatir à chaque instant. Il faisait de gros efforts pour respirer normalement, et sa tête commençait à tambouriner assez fort.

- Ouais, faisons-ça. Tu m'as saoulé, bye.

[Fin de l'appel 15 :54 :01]

Et la sensation horrible se décupla. Cette fois, il commençait même à y voir flou. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette sensation, mais il savait qu'il la détestait.

Tout comme il détestait ce qu'il venait de faire avec Antoine.

Il se détestait.

Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce n'était rien.


	21. 19 août 2014 (bis)

**Bon les filles, j'ai entendu vos requêtes, mais c'est tout ce que je vous donnerai avant mercredi :o Alors commencez à prier pour le Matoine, parce que là ils sont mal partis xD**

**Kirbip : ENORME ! xD Merci pour l'avatar, ça te va tellement bien !**

**Deponia : J'avoue, de toutes les lectrices, tu es celle qui me fait le plus peur... Voilà le chapitre, mais pitié épargne-moi :x**

**The Insane Jane : Si tu me brûles je pourrais pas poster la suite, et t'auras jamais les merveilleux derniers chapitres dont je suis si fière :3 Retiens-toi pitié xD Je tiens à ma vie !**

**Une Licorne Quelconque : Tu tombes à pic, j'ai perdu le mien, de taille-crayon. Quoi ? C'était pas pour me le prêter ? Mais tu voulais en faire quoi... ? ... Ah. FUYONS.**

**Cut-Kimi : Bon, c'est pas spécialement plus joyeux, mais c'est déjà ça de pris, non ? xD**

**Anotherstep : Oh tu penses vraiment qu'Antoine serait un tel connard ? ... Ok. J'ai rien dit, il en est capable. V'là la suite :3 **

**Akunoko : J'en ai moi-même pleuré quand je l'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais pas autant que pour le dernier. x) Si j'ai réussi à t'arracher une larme, alors je suis fière et je peux aller me coucher en paix !**

**Gentle Slave : Toi aussi tu pleures ? xD Bah dis donc j'ai fait fort. Un mouchoir ? (On peut tuer personne avec un mouchoir, n'est-ce pas... ?)**

**Ranne-Chan : Vengeance pour tes putains de Cliffhangers xD Et encore, c'est pas le dernier. RANGE TA CUILLÈRE JE TE DIS !**

* * *

><p><em>19 août 2014 (bis)<em>

Antoine en resta bouche bée et fixa son écran. Minute. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de se disputer avec Mathieu ? Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser. Qu'est-ce qu'avait son ami pour se comporter ainsi ? On aurait dit une adolescente qui avait ses règles. Depuis quand était-il devenu si susceptible ?

Il ne comprenait rien.

Il se repassa la conversation dans sa tête, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal ou de vexant. Rien que les blagues habituelles. Et une petite pique. L'espace d'une seconde, il fut tenté de penser que quelque chose d'extérieur avait chagriné Mathieu, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais il savait pertinemment que son ami lui aurait dit s'il avait eu un quelconque problème. Il n'était pas du genre à lui raccrocher au nez pour aller se morfondre dans son coin. Si… ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Son cœur battait toujours plus vite que de raison et il se sentait lourd. Comme piégé dans une pièce trop petite et dépourvue d'oxygène. Et il détestait cette sensation.

Il était énervé.

Il soupira bruyamment en regardant une nouvelle fois son écran. Il voulut laisser un message sur Facebook à Mathieu, au cas où, mais ne doutait pas que celui-ci l'ignore délibérément et ne le lise pas. Alors il ferma Skype, enregistra son travail pour le dernier What the Cut !? et éteignit son ordinateur. Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit et qu'il se change les idées. Tout de suite.

Il attrapa son téléphone et la clé de sa chambre avant d'en sortir pour aller toquer à la porte d'un de ses amis avec qui il était en vacances. Peut-être qu'une autre tournée des bars lui permettrait d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. C'était même certain. Il allait oublier.

Ce n'était qu'une petite dispute. Ce n'était rien.


	22. 20 août 2014

**Coucou par ici ! **

**Ce chapitre marque l'entrée dans la dernière ligne droite de la fic. Normalement j'avais pile le nombre de chapitres nécessaires pour poster tous les mercredis/samedis/dimanches jusqu'aux vacances des étudiants en fac, mais je pars le vendredi 24 au soir, ce qui compromet pas mal mon planning de publication. Résultat des courses... Vous allez quasiment avoir un chapitre par jour d'ici les vacances normales de la Toussaint :) **

**De rien, ça me fait plaisir aussi x)**

**Cut-Kimi : Rien de bien nouveau, on sait que les hommes sont bêtes généralement xD Fandom féminin powa !**

**Kirbip : Si tu n'as internet que le vendredi, c'est pas plus mal pour le coup, tu auras une masse de chapitres en fait ^^**

**The Insane Jane : On est mercredi et tu ne m'as pas tuée. MERCI. Du coup j'espère que mon annonce fera diminuer tes envies de meurtres !**

**Deponia : J'ai d'autant plus peur de toi maintenant. *fuit***

**Akunoko : Respire, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser rêver mes lecteurs pendant des semaines pour les frustrer sur le tout dernier chapitre :p Pas encore, du moins. Je peux changer d'avis...**

**Gentle Slave : Bien vu, Mathieu ne va pas aller mieux en claquant des doigts xD Mais c'était prévisible. On verra ce qu'il en est d'Antoine demain, par contre. **

**Leiizy : Je vais exaucer ton souhait, plus de chapitres pour une fin programmée d'ici les vacs, bonne nouvelle non ? xD**

**Mello-panda : Merci pour le compliment xD J'espère que Ranne n'a pas lu ton com' sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau :o Quoique, elle sait qu'elle est vilaine. J'apprécie que tu aies laissé une review sur mon histoire alors que tu viens d'arriver, merci :3 Et bienvenue chez les dingues !**

**Equit28 : Tant que tu ne me tues pas, oui tu auras la suite xD Retiens-toi encore, ok ? **

**Ranne-Chan : Clair que tu me la fous la pression, là xD Mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment confiance dans mes derniers chapitres, donc je pense éviter le châtiment de la cuillère. Enfin j'espère ._. (Promis j'insulte plus tes cliffhangers... oupas. On en reparle si tu cases le Matoine xD)**

**Soofiee : Bienvenue à toi aussi :) Heureuse de voir que ce fandom a de plus en plus d'adeptes, c'est vrai qu'il est riche en histoires d'amour mais celles qui sont comiques sont géniales aussi xD Espérons que tu t'y plairas !**

**Anotherstep : Entre nous doit dit, j'écris jamais de disputes (ou très très peu) parce que je suis meilleure pour créer des situations gênantes que dégénérantes. Mais avec ce couple c'est juste venu tout seul et ça me paraissait normal qu'entre eux tout ne soit pas rose, ils ont chacun des caractères bien affirmés et des vies distinctes, ça devait clasher un jour ^^ Et merci pour le câlin, je te le retourne volontiers :)**

**Voilà pour les reviews, vous vous êtes lâchées sur ce chapitre, merci xD (du coup le mot de l'auteur est plus long que le chapitre, YOLO) Mon but c'est de passer les 100 avant le dernier chapitre, alors je compte sur vous !**

**Et pour vous remercier de suivre mon histoire, voici une anecdote sympa : dans la nouvelle classe de 6e dans laquelle j'ai été affectée cette année, j'ai un gamin appelé M. Sommet. Je vous vois venir, criez pas, il s'appelle pas Mathieu. Par contre, son meilleur pote s'appelle Mathieu, lui. Et son frère, Antoine. (J'espère que ces élèves ne se reconnaîtront jamais et ne passeront pas par ici, c'est pas de votre âge !)**

**Coïncidence ? **

**Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus. Vous avez 4 heures. (à demain)**

* * *

><p><em>20 août 2014<em>

Ce n'était pas rien. C'était même tout sauf rien. C'était énorme.

Il était amoureux d'Antoine. Antoine qu'il avait envoyé – se faire f… – cueillir des pâquerettes de façon relativement violente alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait.

_« Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans ta vie amoureuse, mon chéri, mais si tu continues à être d'aussi mauvaise humeur ça ne va pas jouer en ta faveur. »_

Comme toujours, sa mère avait raison.

Déjà que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne pouvait être qualifiée ne banale ou de simple, voilà qu'il en rajoutait une couche en s'engueulant avec son ami. Brillante idée.

Et son cœur qui lui faisait toujours mal… Cela avait beau faire des heures qu'il était allongé sur son lit dans le noir, l'horrible sensation qu'il avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie ne voulait pas le quitter.

Il avait mal. Mal au cœur. Mal d'amour.

Parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Antoine ne l'aimerait jamais autrement que comme un ami. Et parce qu'il savait qu'il venait de lui offrir sur un plateau une raison de ne plus lui parler avant un moment, de l'oublier pour aller passer le reste de ses vacances avec d'autres… personnes.

Et il avait mal. Il ne voulait pas cela.

Il ferma les yeux très fort. Peut-être que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait tout oublier lui aussi. Peut-être que si Antoine le détestait, il arriverait à enterrer ses sentiments impossibles. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avancer.

Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait une déception amoureuse.

Il s'en remettrait… Ce n'était rien.


	23. 21 août 2014

**Et coucou ! **

**Voici le prochain chapitre, il est temps de changer un peu de point de vue :) Et on a passé les 100 REVIEWS ! Vous êtes géniales les filles, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien :D**

**Ranne-Chan : J'y crois j'y crois, Mathieu et Antoine vont réussir à se rabibocher ! *prie* Mais comment ça tu verras pour le Matoine :O Non ! Il en faut un ! **

**Deponia : Et paf dans la tête de Mathieu xD**

**Melirix : Et bonjour, nouvelle tête ! Merci pour ton petit mot, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Ce monde est trop injuste, il faut de la guimauve. Plus de guimauve. *prévoit ça pour la suite***

**Cut-Kimi : J'assume xD **

**Soofiee : Ah une lectrice satisfaite de plus :D Courage va, c'est bientôt les vacances pour les étudiants ! Après tu auras même deux semaines pour relire en boucle ma fic ;)**

**Anotherstep : Ah super, tu aimes ! Ca me rassure, j'avais peur de trop forcer sur les sentiments négatifs. Surtout que c'est pas fini... xD **

**Equit28 : Mathieu est déjà au 36è dessous, je pense pas qu'il puisse tomber plus bas x) Quoique...**

**A demain les filles !**

* * *

><p><em>21 août 2014<em>

Quand Antoine se réveilla ce matin-là, il eut la très désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Il avait un mal de tête tellement puissant que tout le reste lui semblait insignifiant. Mais il y était habitué. Cette chose dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir devait être bien désuète pour ne pas vaincre une petite gueule de bois.

Il se redressa dans son lit. Sa chambre d'hôtel était bien calme et vide. Son ordinateur était éteint, et il ne s'était pas fait réveiller par son téléphone. Celui-ci devait donc être à court de batterie. Il tourna la tête pour jeter un œil à l'autre côté du lit double.

Vide.

Aussi vide que sa tête.

Au moins, il n'était pas rentrée au bras d'une inconnue – il avait toujours détesté ça, les histoires d'un soir parce qu'on est trop bourré. En se levant, on se retrouvait avec quelqu'un dont on avait déjà oublié le nom, et qui voulait qu'on la rappelle. Très peu pour lui. Et il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de rempiler pour une nouvelle relation, qu'elle soit sexuelle ou amoureuse.

Et il ne se rappelait toujours pas cette chose importante.

Antoine se releva, un peu difficilement et en s'accrochant à la table de nuit, mais parvint à se mettre debout et à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche aiderait peut-être à faire disparaître ce mal de crâne agressif. Et à lui remettre les idées en place.

Il laissa tomber ses vêtements en même temps que l'idée d'attraper un Doliprane, il avait fini le dernier hier matin. Le jet encore froid frappa son visage de plein fouet, et la seconde suivante, son cerveau se remit en marche.

Il était déjà saoul hier matin. Après avoir passé sa soirée à noyer son énervement.

Il s'était disputé avec Mathieu. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient énervés l'un contre l'autre pour autre chose qu'une vidéo que l'un ou l'autre voulait à tout prix garder pour son émission.

Et Antoine avait réussi à oublier Mathieu. Pendant plusieurs heures, il avait pu le faire sortir de son esprit.

Et il s'en voulait, parce que son ami n'allait pas bien, et que lui préférait oublier qu'ils s'étaient disputés, plutôt que de tenter quelque chose.

Il était vraiment con. Et il détestait ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui. S'en vouloir pour cette dispute, alors que Mathieu était le fautif. Oui, Mathieu était celui qui avait tout initié. Ce n'était pas à lui d'aller s'excuser. Antoine en était convaincu. Alors, il n'allait pas bouger.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était rien.


	24. 22 août 2014

**Bonsoir :3**

**Voici la suite, on retourne du côté de Mathieu pour constater que... bah... ça s'arrange pas xD**

**Anotherstep : Trop de tristesse dans cette fic, j'espère que mes lectrices sont pas sous anti-dépresseurs sinon je vais avoir des problèmes xD Moi aussi j'aime énormément cette phrase, elle résume à elle-seule la thématique des chapitres précédents et suivants. **

**Gentle Slave : C'est là qu'on voit la différence flagrante de comportement entre Mathieu et Antoine. Je trouvais ça important qu'ils aient deux façons de vivre et de penser bien distinctes, c'est comme ça que je les perçois à travers internet et les réseaux sociaux ^^**

**Leiizy : Antoine, le connard de service xD Ma foi, j'avoue c'est un peu vrai, beaucoup de fics reprennent ce concept. Mais il l'est d'autant plus que dans la majorité des cas, il a une copine et il hésite entre Mathieu et elle ! C'est une idée comme une autre, mais pas trop ma tasse de thé ^^**

**Melirix : Oh de la guimauve, y'en aura. Quand, par contre... xD**

**The Insane Jane : Oh ne t'inquiète pas si tu peux pas reviewer :3 je comprends très bien les aléas de la technologie (moi-même, ordi 1 refuse de s'allumer, tablette peut pas éditer les chapitres convenablement et ordi 2 capte mal le réseau...). Enfin, du moment que tu es heureuse de mon nouveau rythme de parution, je suis heureuse :D**

**Deponia : Réalisme, +1. Je note, merci :)**

**Cut-Kimi : Et voilà !**

**Soofiee : Haha oui ! Bientôt les vacs, et bientôt la fin de ma fic :O je sais pas trop si j'ai hâte ou pas, finalement xD**

**Ranne-Chan : Heeee !**

* * *

><p><em>22 août 2014<em>

Mathieu avait dû faire l'effort de sortir acheter à manger. Pas qu'il avait faim, non, loin de là, mais il avait un chat à nourrir et aucune envie de se retrouver avec la SPA sur le dos. Par chance, il n'avait croisé personne. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'à huit heures tapantes un vendredi matin du mois d'août, un jeune effronté serait au lit, et un adulte responsable au travail.

Mais Mathieu n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Il ne se sentait plus jeune, plus l'envie de sortir et de s'amuser. Il n'avait envie de rien, ni les films, ni les jeux, ni même la bière ne le tentaient. Mais il n'était pas adulte non plus. Un adulte aurait clairement rationalisé la chose, aurait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était le mieux pour lui et aurait tout fait pour se remettre debout et continuer à avancer.

Mais c'était trop dur.

Il se sentait vide. Et c'était la première fois qu'il en arrivait à rester allongé une journée entière à regarder le plafond.

Impossible de comprendre pourquoi cette dispute lui semblait si insurmontable. Il connaissait Antoine depuis si longtemps, il ne restait jamais en colère bien longtemps. Tout au plus quelques heures. Mathieu était clairement le plus rancunier des deux.

Mais également celui qui avait tout provoqué en énervant inutilement Antoine.

Et il s'étonnait quand même que son ami ne l'ait pas appelé, ne lui ai pas laissé un message ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour tenter de désamorcer la bombe. Non, Antoine continuait juste à poster des photos de l'Angleterre sur Twitter, comme si de rien n'était.

Et cela énervait profondément Mathieu.

Antoine était toujours dans ses pensées. Toute la journée, à chaque seconde de chaque minute, de chaque heure. Et il étouffait.

Il fit un effort pour inspirer longuement et essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Peut-être qu'Antoine avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps cette fois. Peut-être qu'il essaierait de l'appeler dans la journée. Peut-être même qu'il avait voulu le faire mais que la ligne ne passait pas depuis Londres…

Peut-être que… Ce n'était rien.


	25. 23 août 2014

**Et coucou !**

**Voici un chapitre de plus, peut-être que je publierai même le suivant ce soir, celui-là est décidément trop court. (Et finir ma fic mercredi serait l'idéal...)**

**Donc ! Pour les reviews...**

**Cut-Kimi : Les hommes sont bêtes, c'est bien connu !**

**Deponia : Mathieu prend pour son grade dis donc xD J'attends de voir tes réactions sur les chapitres suivants parce que là, je pense que tu vas vouloir tuer quelqu'un x)**

**Leiizy : Inspireeee, expireeee, inspireeeee... Ok ! Voilà, ça va mieux ? Allez, regarde je propose deux chapitres aujourd'hui pour compenser ta frustration évidente, ça te fait plaisir ? :3 Tu vas pas me faire une crise cardiaque, non ? Voilà, respireeee.**

**Soofiee : Oh ton message m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me va droit au cœur de savoir que j'égaie à ce point tes journées :D C'est pour des reviews comme ça que les auteurs écrivent je pense :) En tout cas, voilà la suite, et je te la dédie !**

**The Insane Jane : C'est à ce point bien retranscrit ? :O J'en suis la première étonnée, j'ai fait de gros efforts pour rendre ça crédible et je suis très heureuse d'avoir des commentaires comme ça, ça motive à fond ! Merci :D**

**Bon les filles, on fait un jeu ? Si je passe les 125 reviews aujourd'hui j'vous publie un second chapitre :) Sinon vous l'aurez que demain... mwahaha. (Qui a dit que j'étais du genre à gratter des reviews ? Pas vrai ! De toute, je crois que je publierai quand même ce soir xD *se rend compte qu'elle vient d'avouer un truc important* Merde, oubliez ce mot de l'auteur, ok ?)**

* * *

><p><em>23 août 2014<em>

Dernier jour à Londres. Il avait réussi, par le plus grand des miracles, à mettre de côté cette histoire avec Mathieu. L'alcool aidant, il avait passé ces derniers jours à ne plus penser à rien, juste à profiter du moment présent. Du tourisme, des bars, des amis, des bars, des photos, des bars, des rencontres, des bars.

Un schéma redondant qu'il avait tracé à main levée pour parer à cette pointe de douleur qui l'avait envahi depuis quatre jours.

Il prit une énième photo qu'il posta sur Twitter.

Peut-être même qu'il allait en profiter pour faire une dernière soirée avec ses abonnés. Au moins il aurait une bonne raison de se bourrer la gueule.

De ne plus penser à Mathieu.

Parce que oui, il devait reconnaître que cette histoire l'emmerdait royalement. Et il n'était toujours pas décidé à faire le premier pas.

Non, il n'était pas rancunier. Il n'en voulait déjà plus à son ami pour cette dispute stupide. Maintenant, il était énervé qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà appelé pour s'excuser. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais il savait que Mathieu était rancunier, lui. Il lui faudrait certainement un peu de temps.

Donc il attendrait encore. Ce n'était rien.


	26. 24 août 2014

**J'ai eu une bonne crise de fou rire en voyant la review de Leiizy, trop de motivation xD ça déborde ! Du coup je poste alors qu'il est même pas 14h, mwarf. **

**Lauraceae : Oh une bonne idée ! C'est vrai qu'un médiateur ne serait pas de trop entre eux. Quoique, il risquerait de se faire insulter ou déchiqueter, j'aurais trop peur pour sa vie...**

**Deponia : Je suis d'accord, l'alcool aide à résoudre tous les problèmes, c'est bien connu x)**

**Equit28 : Ne t'en fais pas, une dose d'action massive arrive... :D**

**The Insane Jane : Apple c'est démoniaque. *dixit la fille qui a un Iphone* Oh si à la fin de cette histoire tu maintiens que ma fic est une des plus réalistes ici, j'aurais gagné mon pari :D Et je pourrais mourir ne paix ! (ou pas, écrire d'autres fics ce serait bien aussi...)**

**Akunoko : Je suis bien d'accord, le cœur des hommes est très très vite chamboulé. On réfléchit trop à tout ce qui nous entoure, on prend jamais le temps de se poser et de profiter parce qu'on a peur pour demain et on regrette hier. C'est un gros problème que je m'emploie à résoudre, doucement mais sûrement, et je voulais que mes personnages aient la même philosophie, même si c'est long à développer et à accepter ^^**

**Melirix : Oui, rebonjour :D**

**Mello-panda : J'aimerais aussi que ça s'arrange, ça devient trop déprimant même pour moi xD **

**Leiizy : PAS DE CRISE CARDIAQUE J'AI DIT ! Respire ! è_é Voilà ton prochain chapitre, bravo pour la 125è review !**

**Bon, à demain les filles pour la suite, on va enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! :O**

* * *

><p><em>24 août 2014<em>

**MrAntoineDaniel**

**Bye bye London, Bonjour Paris :(**

Mathieu resta figé en relisant le tweet d'Antoine. Il avait du mal à imaginer que malgré leur dispute, déjà vieille de cinq longues journées, son ami ne l'avait pas prévenu de son retour. Il l'avait appris par Twitter, comme tous ses fans.

Comme s'il n'était personne.

Comme s'il ne comptait pas.

Et cela le dégoûtait. Lui qui essayait déjà si fort de se convaincre de faire le premier pas, parce qu'il avait eu tort de se comporter comme une le dernier des cons, commençait à se dire qu'Antoine n'en valait peut-être pas la peine.

Et sa douleur au cœur réapparut comme par magie. Une pique lancinante qui le saisit et lui coupa le souffle une brève seconde. Voilà qu'il somatisait sa douleur sentimentale. Brillante idée. Son souffle toujours court, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux assez fort pour se faire mal, mais surtout pour oublier.

Chose impossible. Tous les sons autour de lui, tous les gestes de son quotidien et même les regards qu'il portait sur les objets et son environnement proche, tout lui rappelait Antoine. Il avait trop d'anecdotes en tête…

Et il n'osait même plus s'approcher de son ordinateur. Celui sur lequel la dispute s'était déroulée. Il était devenu le vilain petit canard, lui qui une semaine plus tôt était encore chéri et adulé comme le plus beau des trésors.

Putain, il ressemblait à une adolescente après sa première rupture. Pitoyable. Surtout qu'Antoine et lui n'étaient même pas ensemble. Ils étaient juste amis, un ami dont il était amoureux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Et il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre, il le savait.

Mais cette stupide petite voix au fond de lui faisait tout pour le convaincre du contraire. Et il la haïssait.

Au diable l'espoir.

La vie était ingrate. Ce n'était rien.


	27. 25 août 2014

**Coucou :3**

**Voici le chapitre du jour ! La fic sera donc officiellement terminée mercredi, cette semaine. Avec 2 chapitres pour l'occasion ! (oui j'aime pas dissocier l'épilogue et le dernier chap :O)**

**Comme promis hier, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Antoine bouge enfin ses fesses ! Ca promet pour la suite !**

**Mello-panda : Chose promise, chose due xD 125 review=un chapitre supplémentaire ! Et oui, Antoine est rentré et se réveille enfin ! Il était temps, nom de dieu.**

**Lauraceae : Oui bravo, vous êtes douées ! xD Et voilà effectivement le commencement de la fin, Antoine is about to go to war ! *.***

**Cut-Kimi : Il ira mieux un jour, t'en fais pas :)**

**Deponia : Oui, c'était bien le but xD**

**Gentle Slave : Si si, détrompe-toi, il y a bien des indices sur les sentiments d'Antoine. Ils sont juste beauuuucoup plus subtils ! xD Tu pourras t'amuser à les chercher quand la fic sera finie si tu veux, ce serait drôle :) Mais sans ça, regarde ! Il se réveille enfin, notre Antoine !**

**Anotherstep : Les personnes pessimistes à fond, ça existe. Mais c'est vrai que c'est déprimant... Pourquoi j'ai fait Mathieu comme ça ? xD Quoique, je sais pourquoi. C'est l'impression qu'il me renvoie à travers son émission et les réseaux sociaux. Il est toujours tellement joyeux, et quand il s'énerve c'est quand même assez puissant, que j'ai l'impression que ce gars va dans les extrêmes de toutes les émotions. **

**Soofiee : Exactement ! Les deux sont trop fiers et bornés pour faire le premier pas. Les hommes, typiquement. Oh ça t'as fait si plaisir que ça que je te dédie un chapitre ? :3 Je suis très contente alors ! De rien !**

**Bon les filles, on se dit à demain pour... vous devinez quoi, n'est-ce pas ? :D **

* * *

><p><em>25 août 2014<em>

Il avait su, dès l'instant où il avait posé le pied par terre ce jour-là, qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse s'écouler une semaine entière sans avoir parlé à Mathieu, et certainement pas à cause d'une dispute de gosses.

Mais il avait déjà trop laissé traîner les choses.

Antoine s'était levé vers dix heures. C'était déjà assez rare en soi, mais cela l'était d'autant plus qu'il était rentré de Londres la veille. Automatiquement, il avait vérifié ses messages et enlevé le mode silencieux de son portable. Rien à signaler.

Pas de Mathieu à l'horizon.

Et il se surprit à ressentir un léger énervement lorsque la sensation de manque se fit plus prononcée. Il la connaissait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il expérimentait quand il n'avait pas eu sa cigarette.

Serait-il devenu accro à Mathieu ?

Dit de la sorte, on aurait pu se croire dans un vieux roman-photo. Une histoire à l'eau de rose où les deux personnages sont amoureux mais ne peuvent pas se voir.

Roméo et Juliette, version masculine du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Quelle bonne blague.

Il ne retint pas son soupir alors qu'il se levait pour rejoindre ses parents en bas. Quitte à être rentré, et à défaut d'avoir le courage de sortir, il pourrait rester avec sa famille.

Et c'est aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après-midi qu'il se décida enfin à bouger.

Difficilement, et après avoir tourné en bourrique depuis treize heures, avoir passé et repassé en revue tous ses abonnements YouTube, il commença à comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Plus il repoussait l'échéance, plus il était nerveux, et moins il voulait le faire.

Pourtant il savait qu'il devait se résoudre à faire le premier pas. Il devait aller voir Mathieu. Il n'y avait que de cette façon que cette stupide histoire s'arrangerait. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il l'appelait, ils finiraient par se disputer à nouveau. Parce qu'ils se rejetteraient chacun la faute au visage. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de fuir dès que quelque chose de trop gros se dressait devant eux. C'était tellement plus simple de raccrocher un téléphone que de faire face à la réalité.

Antoine ferma les yeux, inspira très profondément et expira longuement. Quand il les rouvrit, il eut l'impression d'être prêt à affronter n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Comme si cette discussion allait se révéler traumatisante et inoubliable. Mais il se sentait enfin d'attaque.

Il saisit son téléphone, ses clés et son portefeuille et franchit la porte sans se retourner.

Oui, il partait en guerre. Et le chemin serait long et sinueux.

Mais il y arriverait.

Il le savait. Ce n'était rien.


	28. 25 août 2014 (bis)

**Coucou les filles !**

**Vous avais-je déjà dit que vous alliez me détester ? Ah, oui...**

**Deponia : Merci, comme d'habitude tu as de très... sympathiques attentions à mon égard :)**

**Leiizy : Si j'avais pas le droit de couper au précédent, je sais pas ce que tu vas dire de celui-là... *fuite***

**Cut-Kimi : La voilà ! Mais je sais pas si elle va te soulager...**

**The Insane Jane : Tout ça pour moi ? :O Merci ! J'apprécie le mal que tu te donnes xD Et voilà la suite de la guerre d'Antoine !**

**Gentle Slave : Ah super ! :D Moi aussi je suis fan de la phrase "il part en guerre", j'ai tellement rêvé de la placer que j'ai écrit cette journée du 25 en deux chapitres exprès. Oui, je suis folle.**

**Anotherstep : Voilà la fameuse réaction de Mathieu, oui ! Mais, tu l'attendais celle-là ? :3**

**Ranne-Chan : J'ai vu que tu as publié aussi ! Quelle belle journée en perspective (j'irai lire après, par contre). Mais tu pensais avoir tout vu en matière de cliffhanger dans ma fic ? EH BAH NON ! Look at this one ! Worst thing ever !**

**Je vous aime les filles, ne me tuez pas, ok ? Il reste deux malheureux chapitres et un épilogue, et je pense que vous les voulez xD (qui a dit non ? J'ai entendu un non... dénonce-toi !)**

* * *

><p><em>25 août 2014 (bis)<em>

Il était tout juste cinq heures passées quand la sonnette de l'appartement de Mathieu retentit. Il se redressa d'un bond, faisant dégringoler son chat qui avait décidé de dormir sur son torse. Un peu perdu, il se frotta les yeux une ou deux secondes avant de se rendre compte que la sonnette y allait toujours de sa petite note mélodieuse.

Il fit un gros effort pour se redresser du canapé et se diriger vers la porte obstinément fermée. Qui pouvait venir le voir sans s'annoncer ?

Un mince filet d'espoir tenta de s'immiscer en lui, criant que c'était certainement Antoine, mais il le refoula aussitôt. Pas question de se leurrer. Il en avait marre d'être une loque abrutie par des pensées négatives. Marre de ressasser cette histoire.

Et il ouvrit la porte…

Pour découvrir Antoine.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent seulement six secondes. Mais elles parurent une éternité.

- Euh… Salut.

La phrase hésitante de Mathieu eut le mérite de laisser entrevoir à Antoine la possibilité d'une réconciliation. Au moins, il ne le jetait pas dehors au premier coup d'œil.

- Salut, mec.

- Entre, si tu veux…

Mathieu se passa la main sur le visage tout en refermant la porte. Il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là. Et malgré son envie écrasante de revoir son ami, il avait toujours en lui cette colère, cette gêne et cette jalousie qui le poussaient à baisser les yeux et à garder ses distances. Trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il n'était même pas excité de le voir débarquer.

Il retrouva Antoine qui s'était posté à la fenêtre de son salon, guettant de pied ferme son hôte. Il semblait prêt à combattre, fier et décidé. A cet instant, Mathieu comprit que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait tenter, il n'échapperait pas à la discussion tant redoutée.

- Alors… quoi de neuf ?

Vaine tentative d'Antoine pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais le ton n'y était pas. Une phrase vide de sens autant que de sentiments. Et le propriétaire des lieux n'avait aucune envie d'y aller en douceur.

- Va droit au but, s'il te plaît.

Et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tout en dévisageant son invité.

- Très bien. Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça, l'autre jour ?

Voilà. Ils y étaient. En plein dedans.

- Comment « comme ça » ?

- Joue pas au con avec moi, Mathieu. T'étais super énervé. Tu m'as parlé comme si j'étais rien, personne pour toi, juste un con de passage. Et ça, j'ai pas apprécié. Alors, dis-moi clairement, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Rien. J'étais énervé, c'est tout.

- Tu mens mal, c'était pas rien. Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- C'est pas parce que tu m'as jamais vu simplement énervé que je ne peux pas l'être. Tu ne connais pas tout de moi, Antoine.

- Bien sûr.

Le susnommé ne tenta pas d'étouffer un ricanement.

- On est amis depuis quoi, plus d'un an ? Bien sûr que je connais pas tout de toi, mais j'en connais encore assez pour savoir que ça te ressemblait pas. Et n'ose pas dire le contraire. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, et tu ne l'es pas plus aujourd'hui.

Percé à jour. Et il détestait cette sensation qu'on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Peu importe, ça te regarde pas.

- Dis plutôt que ça ne me _regardait_ pas. Dès que t'as commencé à t'énerver après moi, ça m'a regardé. Ça fait six jours que ça me regarde, connard.

- T'as pas à me parler sur ce ton.

Une octave plus haute que la voix normale de Mathieu. Juste une. Et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès d'Antoine. Il retint un sourire. Il progressait sur la bonne voie, doucement mais sûrement. Enerver Mathieu, jusqu'à le faire craquer.

- T'avais pas à le faire non plus.

- Tu m'énervais !

- Et alors ? T'étais pas capable de simplement me dire que j'allais trop loin ? Tu l'as toujours fait, quand un sujet te plaisait pas. Je vois pas en quoi c'était différent cette fois.

- Laisse tomber.

- Non.

Mathieu releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non ?

- J'en ai marre que tu fuies cette conversation. Ça fait six jours, et tu ne m'as même pas envoyé un message, ou n'importe quel autre signe de vie. Pourtant c'est pas les réseaux sociaux qui manquent.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus, que je sache. J'ai même appris que tu rentrais en France par Twitter. Elle a bon dos, l'amitié.

- … Je n'étais pas le fautif.

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

Mathieu s'était levé et avait fait un pas en direction d'Antoine. Il avait un regard mauvais.

Voilà, il était en colère.

- Comment ça, « t'étais pas le fautif » ? C'est toi qui as posé toutes ces questions à la con sur ma vie sentimentale ! C'est toi qui m'as balancé tes rencontres au bar avec tes abonnées féminines, c'est toi qui m'as saoulé avec tes histoires d'amour à la con sans même t'intéresser à ce que je pensais de cette conversation !

Antoine ne retint plus son sourire. Il y était. Et il avait vu juste, comme toujours.

- C'était donc vraiment ça le problème. T'étais jaloux ? T'aurais juste pu le dire.

- Je suis pas jaloux, connard !

Un pas de plus vers son vis-à-vis.

- Mais bien sûr. Pas à moi, Mathieu. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu t'es énervé parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais du succès avec une fille.

- Ta gueule !

- Tu vois, j'ai raison. T'essaies encore de te défiler et de me faire taire parce que le sujet te plaît pas. Tout ça parce que je suis dans le vrai. T'es jaloux de moi.

- Putain, Antoine, ta gueule. Je te dis que je suis pas jaloux de toi !

- Mon cul ! T'as toujours évité le sujet de tes amours quand on parlait, et cette fois tu t'es énervé. Après moi, soit dit en passant. Mais j'y peux rien, mec, si t'es célibataire ! Ça sert à rien de t'en prendre à moi !

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ravala in extremis sa phrase. _« Bien sûr que si, c'est ta faute. C'est avec toi que je veux être, pauvre con. »_

- Il suffisait de demander, franchement. Je t'aurais présenté des copines. Mais t'avais aucune putain de raison de t'en prendre à moi !

- Tu peux pas comprendre.

Un pas de plus. Cette fois, c'était Antoine qui commençait à perdre sérieusement patience. L'arroseur arrosé.

- Alors explique-moi, bordel ! Je demande qu'à comprendre !

- … Dégage.

- Putain ! T'es sérieux ? Tu m'as pourri une partie de mes vacances, j'ai passé mes derniers jours à Londres ivre comme un le dernier des saoulards pour essayer d'oublier que tu m'en voulais pour _rien_ _du tout_, et quand je rentre je me dis que je vais quand même tenter d'arranger l'histoire, je passe te voir et tout ce que j'obtiens c'est un « dégage » ?

Une pointe de culpabilité se joignit à la douleur et à l'énervement qui avaient déjà envahi le cœur de Mathieu. Il n'arrivait plus à répliquer. Et son invité fit un pas de plus.

- J'en ai marre ! Je vais pas passer encore une semaine à déprimer parce que mon ami a envie de retaper sa crise d'adolescence ! Alors tu vas accoucher, putain de merde, et me dire quel est le problème !?

Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de respirer entre cette réplique et celle qui suivit.

- Je suis amoureux de toi ! C'est ça le problème !

Et à l'instant même où il prononça cette phrase, Mathieu reprit conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Antoine, à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui, l'air d'abord très énervé puis abusivement choqué. La chaleur de la pièce et la pesanteur terrestre. Et enfin ses jambes tremblantes et son souffle court.

Merde.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Antoine s'en aller très – trop – précipitamment, claquant fermement la porte au passage.

Merde. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Il n'avait pas bougé, il fixait toujours la fenêtre ouverte sur l'immeuble d'en face.

Merde.

Il avait gaffé. Encore. Et certainement une fois de trop.

Cette fois c'était la bonne. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids monstrueux. Mais Antoine allait le détester et l'oublier. Et il pourrait enfin tirer un trait sur cette histoire abracadabrante.

Il allait bientôt pouvoir recommencer à avancer.

Mais pas tout de suite. Tout de suite, il avait juste envie de pleurer.

Bientôt. Ce n'était rien.


	29. 26 août 2014

**Nouveau chapitre, à 7h du matin ! Bonjour !**

**Oui, je suis motivée. Et je pars en cours dans 5 min, donc je vais faire vite. Ce chapitre sort de l'ordinaire et de la trame normale de la fic, je voulais tenter quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur, à vous de voir si c'est crédible :)**

**Sparkle : Oh non pleure pas ! xD Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review, ça me touche toujours autant de voir que de nouvelles personnes se manifestent, et surtout quand elles disent des choses aussi gentilles !**

**Cut-Kimi : Oui, Mathieu aura pris cher dans ma fic x')**

**Gentle Slave : Tu veux savoir ce qu'Antoine pense ? Voilà ! Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir, tout est dans ce chapitre (ou presque) ! Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, j'avoue j'avais un peu peur de vous frustrer avec une seconde dispute xD**

**Ranne-Chan : HAHA ! Oui, cliffhanger de la mort qui tue pas ! Mais cliffhanger quand même ! Juste parce que je crois que TU m'as rendue sadique ! C'est ta faute, toujours à couper ta fic aux meilleurs moments ! Et si tu as failli hurler hier, assure-toi d'être seule demain pour le chapitre final... :3 (ps : les parenthèses c'est cool)**

**Melirix : *donne des mouchoirs* Tu risques d'en avoir encore besoin :O**

**Akunoko : Voilà la suite, regarde ! Le soleil est même pas levé ! xD Allez, courage, c'est bientôt fini. Tu vas vite avoir ta réponse sur le happy/bad end !**

**Lauraceae : Merci beaucoup :) Et voilà la suite !**

**Deponia : Oui, Antoine et Mathieu sont stupides. J'avoue.**

**The Insane Jane : Merciiiii ! J'ai du talent pour les dispute ? xD Cool, je vais de ce pas en créer une autre ! *blague, on tue pas* **

**LoulouWatson : Non, on tue pas l'auteur ! Regarde, elle publie la suite ! °°**

**MoonHeavy : Ne pleure pas, ne t'en fais pas xD Quoique, avec le point de vue d'Antoine là... *donne des mouchoirs***

**Je suis ravie de savoir que je vous arrache autant de larmes, les filles xD Je vais peut-être demander un partenariat à Kleenex la prochaine fois que j'écris une fic, au moins ça servira x')**

**Et sur ce, je vous dis à demain pour THE CHAPITRE FINAL ! :D**

* * *

><p><em>26 août 2014<em>

Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Tous ses souvenirs lui paraissaient un peu trop irréels et fantaisistes pour qu'il réussisse à faire le point sur ses pensées.

Il se rappelait être allé chez Mathieu pour arranger les choses, s'être expliqué puis disputé avec lui, puis…

Puis c'était arrivé. Cette chose inimaginable.

Est-ce que Mathieu était vraiment amoureux de lui… ? Il devait avoir pris un sacré coup sur la tête après avoir passé sa nuit à lire des fanfictions sur leur pseudo-couple. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. N'est-ce pas… ?

Il ne comprenait rien. Et sa tête lui faisait mal à force de réfléchir. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit passée, après être rentré de chez son ami.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement encore appeler Mathieu son ami… ?

Trop de questions, trop de sentiments. Trop. Tout simplement trop.

On devait avoisiner les dix-huit heures, et il n'avait rien fait de sa journée. Strictement rien d'autre que de répondre à quelques tweets et éviter les questions de sa mère, très étonnée et inquiète que son fils soit si abattu après seulement deux jours à la maison et préfère s'enfermer dans sa chambre plutôt que de sortir avec ses amis.

Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

L'idée de traîner sur son ordinateur ne l'attirait pas plus que cela. S'en approcher lui faisait penser à Internet, à YouTube, à Mathieu. Et il en avait juste marre.

Antoine attrapa son téléphone et farfouilla dans ses musiques. Peut-être qu'écouter quelque chose de sympa lui changerait les idées. Mais là encore, il ne savait pas quoi choisir. La liste était infiniment longue. Rien ne l'attirait.

Soupirant, il appuya sur la sélection aléatoire. Et la chanson se lança…

_Love Love Love_, Of Monsters and Men.

Le destin avait-il décidé de se moquer de lui ce soir… ?

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_

_Yeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_

Et les paroles qu'il comprenait sans difficulté résonnèrent dans son esprit. Quelle bonne blague. Comment pouvait-on décrire avec autant de précision ce qu'il ressentait ?

C'était exactement ce qu'il était. Un escroc.

C'était en partie sa faute. Il s'était attaché à Mathieu bien plus vite qu'à n'importe qui d'autre qu'il avait rencontré grâce à YouTube. Et il aimait être avec lui, vraiment. Mais ce n'était que de l'amitié, pour lui. Même si, fréquemment, ils déliraient sur cet amour impossible que s'imaginaient leurs fans, cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Il n'y avait jamais eu de baiser ou de nuit torride, tout juste quelques mots et deux corps se frôlant de façon platonique. Et il était réellement navré que son ami ait pu interpréter différemment ses gestes et ses paroles.

_Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_

_Well, baby, I know._

Vraiment navré…

_And these fingertips_

_Will never run through your skin_

_And those bright blue eyes_

_Can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you._

Il ferma les yeux en entendant la suite du couplet. Des frissons s'emparèrent de lui et son corps se raidit. Il avait du mal à ne pas imaginer et voir défiler devant ses yeux l'illustration parfaite de cette chanson. Un regard un peu trop intense dans lequel il pourrait se noyer. Une main tendue vers lui qui se referme dans le vide.

Et Mathieu, seul. Mathieu qui le regarderait de loin, qui ne regarderait que lui. Qui rêverait de lui sans pouvoir jamais l'atteindre.

Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que son ami avait pu ressentir en découvrant ses propres sentiments. Mathieu n'était pas idiot, il avait dû se rendre compte que cette histoire était vouée à l'échec.

Et pourtant…

_All 'cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love you_

Toute cette histoire, c'était de la faute de Mathieu. Mathieu qui était amoureux de lui. Mathieu qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Mathieu avec lequel il s'était disputé, encore une fois.

Mathieu.

_So I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it_

Cette chanson commençait à pénétrer sa vie privée de façon exagérée. Oui, quelle meilleure solution que d'oublier ? Oublier cette déclaration, faire comme si de rien n'était pendant un temps. Boire des bières, discuter un peu, se croiser en convention. Puis s'éloigner, doucement. Ne plus se parler que lorsque c'est réellement nécessaire et utile, et finir par s'oublier.

Ils en souffriraient peut-être tous les deux, mais ils s'en remettraient sans doute. Ce n'était pas comme si…

_The way you held me so tight_

_All through the night_

_'Til it was near morning_

Ce n'était pas comme si Mathieu était le centre de son monde. Ce n'était pas comme s'il occupait toutes ses pensées, du soir au matin.

Non.

_'Cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love you_

Mais il aimait les délires qu'il avait avec Mathieu, tous leurs délires. Que ce soit à propos d'une vidéo ou de leur pseudo-relation gay inventée par les fans. Il aimait tout. Et il ne voulait pas y renoncer.

Mais il n'était pas amoureux de Mathieu.

_All 'cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love you_

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'être.

Et cette seule pensée lui donna envie de pleurer. Une envie irrépressible.

Il n'avait pas eu un si grand nombre de petites amies. Une seule, en fait. Les autres filles n'avaient été que passades, et il avait même du mal à se souvenir de leur visage. Mais il l'avait aimée, cette fille-là, de tout son cœur, durant toute leur relation. Et même aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de repenser ou de rêver d'elle. C'était douloureux. Et il ne voulait plus ressentir cela.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Mathieu. Cette idée ne l'avait même jamais effleuré.

Mathieu ce n'était pas une petite chose fragile qu'il devait protéger. Mathieu ce n'était pas des tenues sexy et des cheveux longs et lui chatouillaient le nez. Mathieu c'était son ami. Avec qui il s'enfilait des bières, critiquait la société et médisait sur le monde. Le seul capable d'improviser une guerre des chatouilles à dix heures du matin pour le dernier sucre du paquet afin d'avoir un café buvable. Le seul qui traversait toute une capitale juste pour lui rapporter sa montre. Le seul qui se foutait bien de manger un plat raté et carbonisé pour peu qu'il n'ait pas à remettre les pieds dans un McDo. Mathieu c'était un peu son meilleur ami.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Mathieu. Il n'en doutait pas.

Mais le simple fait d'imaginer son ami triste et perdu, seul chez lui depuis hier soir lui donnait envie de tout envoyer valser pour aller le rejoindre.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Mathieu. Mais…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à combattre ce sentiment. Son ami lui manquait. Depuis leur première dispute par Skype, il y a une semaine déjà, et encore plus depuis hier. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait résoudre ce problème pour retrouver son ami. Il voulait que toute cette histoire soit derrière eux pour recommencer à rire avec lui.

Mathieu.

Celui dont il n'était pas amoureux. Celui avec lequel il s'était disputé. Celui à cause duquel il avait gâché la fin de ses vacances. Celui pour lequel il s'était enfilé verre sur verre. Celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Celui qui le faisait pleurer, seul, dans son lit, comme une gamine après son premier chagrin d'amour. Celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Son Mathieu.

Celui qui le faisait rire tout le temps. Celui qui pouvait effacer sa colère et sa tristesse d'une phrase. Celui qui le faisait se sentir bien dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Celui qui le rassurait dès qu'il doutait de lui. Celui à qui il pouvait se confier et avec qui il pouvait parler de tout.

Mais il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de Mathieu. Ce serait insulter ses anciennes amies, entrer dans un cercle nouveau, empli de critiques et d'intolérance, ce serait imposer ce choix à sa famille et ses amis, devenir vraiment _différent_.

Et Antoine avait combattu toute sa vie pour être quelqu'un de différent. Il avait des cheveux fous, une chambre mal rangée et un vieux doudou, il vivait chez ses parents à vingt-cinq ans et insultait tout ce qu'il pouvait insulter via ses vidéos sur Internet sans jamais prendre de gants. Il était déjà différent des autres.

Il était unique. Il était Antoine Daniel. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ce genre de différence.

Il ne savait pas.

Il y avait un fossé entre côtoyer des personnes homosexuelles, accepter leurs choix et devenir leur ami, et en devenir une soi-même. Non, Antoine n'avait aucun problème avec les gens qui aimaient une personne de même sexe, mais il savait bien à quel point elles étaient mal jugées par la société, mises à l'écart et insultées.

Il avait lui-même toujours été écarté, on s'était longtemps moqué de lui, et il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les gens qui tenaient vraiment à lui et qui ne le jugeaient pas. Il était habitué aux médisances et aux commentaires moqueurs. Il était habitué à être pointé du doigt plutôt qu'invité aux soirées.

Quand il était plus jeune. Avant.

Mais tout cela avait changé depuis Internet. Il avait des fans à présent, on le reconnaissait pour son talent et ses idées. Il était enfin devenu quelqu'un que les gens étaient fiers de fréquenter. Et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à faire marche arrière.

Il ne savait pas s'il en avait réellement envie.

Est-ce que Mathieu valait la peine d'un tel sacrifice… ?

Et la chanson recommença.

Il ne put retenir son sourire triste aux premiers mots qui résonnèrent. Oui, quel escroc il faisait, à mentir sur la valeur qu'avait Mathieu à ses yeux.

Quel idiot il était. Ce n'était rien.


	30. 27 août 2014

**Une dernière fois bonjour, les filles !**

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder à faire un pavé sur ce chapitre, il est déjà écrit dans l'épilogue. Je vais donc me contenter de répondre une dernière fois à vos reviews et de vous embrasser toutes, une par une, pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous avez porté à ma fic ! Merci :D**

**Lauraceae : Quel hasard xD Je pensais pas que quelqu'un serait debout et planté devant le pc comme moi de si bonne heure xD Au moins, si j'ai pu éclairer un peu ta journée, je suis contente :) Tu me rassures quant à la progression de mon chapitre, je trouve que ça va un peu vite malgré la fluidité, mais si tu ne l'as pas ressenti comme ça, c'est cool ^^**

**Ranne-Chan : ALORS ! Tu vois ce que ça fait, ce sentiment que tu nous imposes à chaque fin de chapitre, HEIN :O ! Vengeance *o***

**Leiizy : J'ai lu ton commentaire après avoir lu ta fic, et je me suis fait la même remarque oO ! On doit avoir la même perception d'Antoine, ou alors on est connectées, c'est dingue xD**

**Cut-Kimi : Voici la suite, et fin :) J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

**Deponia : Malheureusement, toutes les histoires ont une fin, et je suis moi-même déçue de devoir la terminer mais... ça me permettra peut-être d'en faire une nouvelle quand j'aurais une bonne idée !**

**MissNoxxy : Il faut bien qu'ils doutent, nos persos, ils sont humains ^^ Et on sait tous à quel point les gens sont pessimistes et déprimés H24 xD (surtout ceux des fics, ok)**

**Gentle Slave : Je suis tellement d'accord ! J'ai pleuré moi-même en écrivant et relisant ce chapitre xD Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à décrire les sentiments d'Antoine comme je les imaginais, surtout que 1) je suis pas un homme et 2) je n'ai pas encore été amoureuse d'une fille. J'ai donc décidé de faire ça d'un point de vue objectif, tout en étant subjective puisque je choisis de dénoncer les critiques et moqueries adressées aux couples homosexuels. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins une entreprise délicate que de faire changer de bord un personnage que j'ai décrit durant toute mon histoire comme "normal et pas attiré par une possible histoire d'amour" x)**

**LoulouWatson : Si j'avais voulu le faire, crois-moi j'aurais arrêté l'histoire au chapitre du 25 août bis xD Et là ça aurait été triste à souhait et j'aurais eu une vague de suicides ! Mais ça va aller mieux, ne t'en fais pas :)**

**MoonHeavy : Si tu le tues tu n'auras pas la révélation du dernier chapitre ce serait dommage xD**

**Melirix : Tu pleures aussi quand t'es heureuse ? :)**

**Equit28 : Voilà la suite et fin ! Merci pour tes compliments !**

* * *

><p><em>27 août 2014<em>

Minuit vient de sonner. Il a passé la soirée à écouter en boucle cette chanson stupide et déprimante. Il a pleuré, même. Et il a envie de recommencer. Mais il ne peut plus, ses yeux sont secs.

Et ça l'emmerde.

Beaucoup de choses l'emmerdent, en fait. Déjà, il en a assez de se mentir à lui-même sur ses sentiments et sa capacité à les assumer. Il a toujours eu une grande gueule, c'est le moment de le prouver. Car il en a marre de dépendre du regard des autres : c'est sa vie, pas la leur, merde. Et ensuite, il n'y a plus de train à cette heure. Et il a très, très envie de bouger.

Il faut qu'il voie Mathieu. Maintenant. Ça ne peut pas attendre le matin.

Un peu fébrile mais décidé, Antoine se lève et attrape son portable et ses papiers par pur réflexe, il ne regarde même pas ce qu'il fait. Il descend les escaliers quatre par quatre, manque de rater une marche et d'effectuer une chute digne des annales du web, se rattrape au meuble de l'entrée qu'il cogne violemment contre le mur, mais se fiche pas mal de réveiller ses parents ou de trouer le placo et saisit au vol les clés de la maison et celles de la voiture de sa mère. Il demandera la permission de l'emprunter en rentrant, qu'importe.

Quand il démarre et quitte enfin le quartier, il ne fait même plus attention aux autres usagers et à la signalisation. Au diable sa sécurité et les éventuelles amendes. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait pensé à mettre ses phares, car il a déjà trop attendu.

Il ne sait même pas si Mathieu sera chez lui. Il ne sait pas dans quel état il va le retrouver. Il a déjà fait pas mal de dégâts en partant précipitamment la veille et certainement encore plus en ne l'appelant pas de la journée.

Merde, Mathieu s'est déclaré. Mathieu a fait le plus difficile : le premier pas. Et lui, con comme il est, il a juste fui. Pour aller s'enfermer dans son antre et réfléchir, pour chercher une solution à un problème qui n'en est même pas un.

Et Antoine s'en veut.

Parce que oui, bien sûr que Mathieu en vaut la peine. Il l'a toujours su, qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui. Plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Et c'est étrange de l'admettre enfin. Il aurait pu l'embrasser sur la scène de Polymanga. Il aurait pu l'embrasser à chaque fois que leurs amis les taquinaient sur leur relation ambigüe, ça les aurait fait rire. Et lui il aurait peut-être compris plus tôt ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Il aurait assumé, et il se serait déclaré en premier. Mathieu n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de sa connerie. Et lui, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de passer pour un gay.

Il s'en fout bien de toutes ces appellations, au fond, de ces cases dans lesquelles on enferme les gens.

Lui, il est libre.

Et il veut se donner une chance.

Ce n'est pas ce que les cons pensent qui est important. Il pensait pourtant le savoir, il pensait pourtant avoir appris à ignorer les remarques et les qu'en-dira-t-on, il pensait être devenu adulte.

Mais il avait tort.

Il critique la société tous les jours, se moque de ceux qui jugent sans savoir, des vendus et des corrompus, de ceux qui ne vivent que pour l'argent et la gloire. Il vit dans le monde des adultes, mais il pense encore comme le gosse qu'il était à seize ans. Celui qui a peur d'être abandonné s'il est différent.

Mais il est déjà différent. Il brise les conventions et dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Il se bat tous les jours pour se faire un nom et exister. Et il a peur d'accepter cette différence… Sous quel prétexte ? Un terme peu flatteur qui le qualifierait ? Une pseudo-peur de l'engagement ? De mauvais souvenir de sa seule relation viable ?

Il n'a même pas assez d'expérience en amour pour savoir ce qu'est une vraie relation de couple. Il a toujours refusé toutes les avances qu'on lui a faites depuis qu'il est arrivé sur Internet. Et avant ça, c'étaient les filles qui refusaient les siennes.

Voilà où ça l'a mené. Et c'est minable, il se fait honte.

Parce qu'il a préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité en face et d'accepter ce qu'il a refoulé pendant tant de temps. Parce qu'il a préféré faire souffrir Mathieu plutôt que de réfléchir trois secondes. Parce qu'il a voulu entrer dans la normalité pour faire plaisir à son entourage qui supporte déjà toutes ses frasques.

Mais merde. Il s'en fout du passé et des gens. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est arrêter de se mentir. Et commencer à vivre.

Pour lui.

Il en a le droit.

Il veut sincèrement essayer.

Et il n'hésite pas une seule seconde cette fois, avant de sonner chez Mathieu. Il reste là, à fixer la porte. Il attend qu'elle s'ouvre. Il attend de pouvoir tout arranger et tout changer.

Mais rien ne se passe.

Il sonne encore. Une fois, puis deux. Et attend. Et toujours rien. Mathieu n'est pas là ? Il a fait tout ça pour rien ? Il a du mal à imaginer qu'il se retourne le cerveau depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et qu'il a fait quarante-cinq minutes de bagnole à 130km/h sur une route limitée à 90km/h pour rien.

Et ça va vraiment l'énerver si c'est le cas.

- Mathieu, hey oh !

Il tambourine à la porte. Tant pis pour les voisins qu'il réveillera, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il fera trop de bruit dans cet immeuble. Mais toujours rien. Il sent la colère monter petit à petit, et saisit la poignée pour la tourner brutalement tout en appelant son ami encore une fois.

Et la porte s'ouvre.

Il reste un peu con devant ce qu'il vient de faire. C'était vraiment si simple que ça ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus et rentre dans l'appartement. De toute façon, il en a marre de réfléchir.

- Mathieu ?

Pas de réponse. Les lumières sont éteintes. Il a du mal à croire qu'il est allé se coucher ou qu'il est sorti sans fermer la porte à clé. Et pourtant… A tâtons, il cherche l'interrupteur sur le mur avec sa main droite. Il sent passer sous ses doigts les posters sur le mur qui sert de décors à SLG, puis enfin un relief. Il éclaire la pièce pour finalement trouver Mathieu, dormant sur son canapé.

Il s'est donc vraiment endormi sans verrouiller sa porte d'entrée… ?

Antoine fait quelques pas prudemment en direction de son ami. Il y a un problème, il le sait. Mathieu est du genre à avoir un sommeil léger, très léger, et à se réveiller au moindre petit bruit. Et il dort encore après tout ce tapage.

- Mathieu… ?

Il se baisse à son niveau et le secoue un peu. Mais toujours pas de réponse. Pris d'un élan de bon sens, il vérifie qu'il respire encore. Heureusement oui, sa poitrine se soulève régulièrement et sa respiration semble normale. Antoine ne retient pas son soupir de soulagement.

Il approche à nouveau son bras et pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Sans retenue, il le secoue plus violemment cette fois. Pas question de le laisser dormir comme un bien heureux alors qu'il est venu se déclarer, franchement.

- Oh, debout ! Tu veux pas que je t'embrasse comme dans les Disney, aussi ?

Il n'obtient pas de réponse de la part de son ami, juste un grognement et un gigotement. Alors il secoue encore un peu. Et arrive à ses fins.

Mathieu ouvre les yeux et se redresse sur son canapé.

- Antoine… ?

Sa voix est faible et nasillarde. Il est complètement cassé, ça s'entend autant que ça se voit dans ses yeux qui peinent déjà à rester entre-ouverts.

- Mec, ça va ?

Mathieu ferme les yeux et prend sa tête dans ses mains. Il semble perdu et encore dans le cirage. Comme après une grosse cuite. Mais il ne sent pas l'alcool. Pas du tout.

- Tu fais peur à voir…

La surprise est la première chose qui s'insinue dans le cerveau d'Antoine. Son ami n'est jamais comme ça. Il en a même oublié toute sa colère et son impatience. A présent, il est juste inquiet.

- T'as pris quoi pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

Par instinct, il jette un œil autour de lui pour voir si l'arme du crime est toujours présente. Un téléphone, une bouteille d'eau, un T-shirt, une paire de chaussures et un flacon à moitié vide.

- Juste des somnifères.

La voix brisée arrête Antoine qui a tendu la main pour se saisir du petit bocal. Ceci explique cela. Quel con, ce Mathieu. Il veut se tuer ou quoi ? Vu son état, il n'a pas dû suivre la posologie conseillée. Il a même dû avoir la main beaucoup trop lourde.

- J'essayais juste d'oublier, tu sais.

Antoine, lui, n'ose pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait pris plus de temps pour méditer sur leur relation.

- Pourquoi tu veux oublier, Mat' ?

- Parce que j'ai fait trop de conneries, avec toi. Ça me bouffe.

- T'as rien fait de mal.

La voix qui lui répond est étrangement calme. Mathieu relève enfin la tête pour dévisager celui qui s'est invité chez lui.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, là ?

- Si tu parles de la dispute qu'on a eue, je l'ai déjà oubliée. Et si tu parles de ta déclaration improvisée, c'est plutôt moi qui ai fait une connerie.

Mathieu ne sait pas s'il doit voir un double-sens dans cette phrase.

- J'aurais pas dû partir comme un voleur. Mais j'étais énervé, et un peu – ok, beaucoup – choqué par ce que t'avais dit. Mais j'aurais quand même dû rester et essayer de réfléchir un peu, plutôt que de claquer la porte derrière moi. On est amis, merde.

- Si tu le dis…

Cette fois c'est Antoine qui a du mal à analyser ce qu'il entend.

- Tu ne crois plus en notre amitié, Mathieu ?

- … Je sais pas.

- Honnêtement. Dis-le-moi. Oui ou non ?

- Je…

- Mathieu.

Un mot de trop.

- Non. C'est trop dur de te regarder et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Là, tu es en face de moi, et j'ai déjà l'impression que je suis en train de me liquéfier sur place. Je suis à la fois heureux de te voir, et effondré de savoir que ce que tu penses de moi.

- Ce que je pense… ?

- J'ai toujours été qu'un pote, pour toi. Un collègue qui aime bien aller au bar et rentrer bourré à pas d'heure. Un gars qui peut te rendre service et avec qui tu déconnes pour amuser la galerie.

Antoine ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il a l'impression d'avoir été frappé par une poêle volante. Est-ce vraiment l'image qu'il renvoie quand il est avec Mathieu ? L'image qu'il renvoie à Mathieu ?

- Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, Mathieu. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je pense de toi.

- Tu as raison. Mais on se connaît depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et tu n'as jamais laissé entrevoir autre chose. Je ne sais même pas si notre amitié est réelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ?

Le tremblement et la voix brisée ont changé d'hôte.

- Si demain, toi et moi on arrêtait Internet, tu penses qu'on se parlerait encore ?

- Bien sûr !

Il n'arrive pas à retenir cet élan dans sa voix, il n'arrive pas à paraître calme et décidé. Mathieu doute vraiment de lui ? Il lui fait si peu confiance ? Ses mots le blessent plus profondément que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Mais dans un sens, Antoine comprend ce qu'il veut lui dire. Il comprend ce qu'il a pu ressentir. Il ne connaît que trop bien cette sensation destructrice quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on sait qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à nous en retour. Il sait ce que c'est, les sentiments à sens unique. Et à quel point c'est dévastateur. Il connaît cette impression de n'être rien pour l'autre et d'être prêt à déplacer des continents pour un regard ou une parole qui n'arrivera jamais.

- T'es vraiment con si tu penses que je traîne avec toi juste parce qu'on est du même milieu.

- Hein ?

- On a plein de points communs, tu l'as jamais remarqué ou t'es juste aveugle ? On pense pareil, on aime les mêmes choses, on a les mêmes idées, les mêmes commentaires à faire sur les sujets d'actualité.

- Certes…

- On a tous les deux un passé banal et peu glorieux, où on était personne. On était seul et perdu. Mais ça a changé avec Internet. Toi et moi. On a changé.

Mathieu reste accroché aux yeux d'Antoine. Il ne sait plus quoi dire.

- On est similaires, Mathieu. On s'est pas juste trouvés par hasard, on devait se trouver. Parce qu'on avait besoin de voir qu'on n'était pas seul au monde.

- On dirait une réplique tirée d'un roman d'amour.

- Je m'en tape. C'est vrai. Alors n'ose même pas penser que nous ne sommes pas de vrais amis. Pour moi t'es plus que ça. Beaucoup plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ?

- Tu sais des choses sur moi que même mes potes de lycée avec qui je pars en vacances ignorent. Tu me laisses t'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et même comme ça tu sais encore déceler quand quelque chose va pas. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi dès que je donne plus de nouvelles pendant deux ou trois jours, tu te rends malade pour moi – à cause de moi. Et tu me suis dans tous mes délires, des plus cons aux plus dangereux.

- Evidemment.

- Alors tu vois, même si je te le dis pas souvent ou que j'en donne pas l'impression… Tu comptes pour moi, tu fais partie de ma liste restreinte de connaissances possédant le merveilleux titre « d'ami ». Je t'ai même réservé une place sur ma main droite quand je compte combien j'en ai, d'amis.

Cette phrase réussit à arracher un sourire timide à Mathieu, mais un sourire quand même.

- C'est pour ça que je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans ce pseudo-délire gay de nos fans, c'est sûrement à cause de moi et de mes limites inexistantes qu'on s'est engueulés et que t'as préféré t'enfiler un flacon de somnifères plutôt que d'avoir à affronter ma fuite d'hier et ce que ça impliquait.

- Dit comme ça, on dirait que j'ai voulu me suicider…

- Un peu morbide, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu peur que tu aies fait une connerie quand j'ai vu que t'avais pas verrouillé ta porte à une heure du matin et que tu semblais pas être chez toi.

- Désolé pour ça.

- T'as intérêt à l'être, ouais. Déjà que j'ai pris la bagnole de ma mère en plein milieu de la nuit sans la prévenir et que j'ai roulé comme un dingue pendant presque une heure… Manquerait plus que je t'aie trouvé mort, franchement.

- Hum. D'ailleurs, Antoine… pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi je suis venu te voir ce soir ?

- Ouais.

- Ah. Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ?

- La courte.

Parce que peu importe ce que son ami est venu lui dire, il a assez attendu. Une semaine de torture mentale et de somatisation, c'est trop. Il veut savoir.

- Carrément. T'es direct comme mec.

- Comme si tu le savais pas.

- Un point pour toi. Bref. Donc, la version courte. Alors, voyons…

- Tu tournes autour du pot, là.

- Je sais.

- Envie de me faire chier ou bien ?

- Nan, je te l'ai dit, je t'ai déjà pardonné.

- Pour la dispute, oui.

- Et pour la déclaration ratée aussi.

- Comment ça, « ratée » ?

Un petit sourire en coin s'incruste sur le visage d'Antoine. Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour lâcher la bombe ? Ne devrait-il pas attendre encore un peu, le titiller encore jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et le supplie de lui avouer ce qu'il est venu lui dire ?

- De ta part, je m'attendais à mieux. Je sais que tes personnalités sont plutôt du genre vicieuses, stupides ou défoncées, mais comme t'as un petit côté mélomane je m'étais dit que j'aurais peut-être droit à une chanson d'amour.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Comment ça, tu « t'attendais à mieux » ? Tu savais que j'étais amoureux de toi ? Que j'allais tout déballer, comme ça, au milieu de mon salon après une dispute de merde ?

- Pas du tout. Mais je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Mathieu reste con, sur le coup.

- J'espérais. Même si je ne le savais pas. Mon inconscient espérait que tu le fasses. Enfin, je crois.

- Antoine, je suis pas sûr de comprendre, là…

Le susnommé laisse filtrer un soupir et un air légèrement désespéré.

- T'es blond, c'est pas possible.

- Ta gueule, je suis châtain clair !

- Va dire ça à mon coiffeur.

- Vu ta coupe, je préfère pas le rencontrer.

- Sale con.

- Ta gueule.

- Je t'aime aussi.

A cet instant précis, Antoine ne sait pas dire si l'expression sur le visage de Mathieu se compose de bonheur, d'inquiétude, de surprise, de soulagement ou de panique totale.

Peut-être un arc-en-ciel de tous ces sentiments, en fait.

- Sérieusement… ? T'es pas en train de me faire une mauvaise blague ou une caméra cachée ?

- Je sais que je suis un salaud, mais pas à ce point. Non.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment… ?

Il sourit.

- Oui, vraiment.

- Et je suis pas en train de rêver ?

- Je pense que t'es plutôt bien réveillé, ouais.

- Je suis pas mort non plus ?

- Nan, j'ai vérifié. T'inquiète.

- Tu peux vérifier encore… ?

- Avec plaisir.

Le sourire en coin d'Antoine s'élargit avant de disparaître, complètement happé dans le baiser qui vient de les unir.

Mais ce n'est rien.

Antoine sait qu'il ne regrettera pas ce sourire. Il sait qu'il y en aura plein d'autres, désormais. Il sait que quoi qu'il arrive, il aura eu raison de se donner une chance, de _leur_ donner une chance. C'est peut-être un peu niais et légèrement cliché, mais voilà, il sait qu'il va enfin être heureux.

Et parfois, le bonheur, ça tient à rien. Un rire, un sourire, un regard, un mot, un baiser.

Parce que ce sont les petits riens qui font les grands touts.


	31. 27 août 2014 (bis) - EPILOGUE

**Voici donc la conclusion de cette fic qui aura duré 2 semaines pour moi (niveau écriture), et un mois et demi de publication pour vous. Mais j'avoue, je ne suis pas peu fière de ma fin. J'y ai réfléchi longtemps, pour la terminer avec la phrase tant attendue qui résume cette histoire depuis son prologue. Et surtout, je réfléchissais pour savoir si je devais ou non la terminer par un épilogue, car le chapitre 27 en lui-même était plus que suffisant. Mais je me suis rappelé de ma première fic sur ce site, à savoir _L'après-Polymanga _(oui vous pouvez aller la lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait xD mais c'est d'un moins bon niveau, je trouve). Ma conclusion se faisait avec une pointe d'humour et de sous-entendus, (no spoilers, pas d'inquiétude) et je tenais à rester dans cette continuité et à conclure de la même façon cette histoire.**

**Les petits riens font de grands touts, comme j'ai aimé à le dire. Tous vos petits messages, pris séparément ne signifient peut-être pas grand chose pour un inconnu, et peut-être que pour vous une review n'est qu'un moyen de dire à l'auteur qu'on aime ce qu'il fait et qu'on veut la suite, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est bien plus. Tous vos petits mots, depuis mon premier chapitre jusqu'au dernier, m'ont donné la motivation d'accélérer mes parutions, de revoir mes dialogues, d'améliorer et d'étoffer mes idées pour vous satisfaire totalement, parce que je ne voulais pas décevoir des personnes qui montraient tant d'enthousiasme à lire ma fic. Sachez que vous avez éclairé mes journées, vraiment. Et pour ça, je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier :)**

** J'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cette fic, du début à la fin, malgré les coups de mou et les hésitations. Mais j'espère que vous aurez toutes réussi à découvrir la trame de cette histoire : elle est basée sur les faits réels qui se sont déroulés au mois d'août dernier, à savoir les tweets et actions de Mathieu et Antoine rendus publiques. Bien entendu, tout cela a été détourné et réinterprété pour créer une fic, ainsi j'espère qu'aucun d'eux ne se sentira offensé par cet écrit, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester et je le supprimerai. **

**Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour en faire quelque chose de réaliste, aussi bien au niveau des dialogues que des sentiments. Pour cela, je me suis inspirée de mon vécu, mais j'ai également pas mal réfléchi aux réactions qu'aurait une personnes avec le caractère de Mathieu (ou d'Antoine), et ça, c'était pas toujours facile. Pour moi, si histoire d'amour il devait y avoir, Mathieu serait celui à craquer en premier, ça m'a toujours paru évident. Il est celui qui se pose le plus de questions, qui doute de tout mais qui a peur aussi de l'avenir parce qu'il sait à quel point le monde est cruel, injuste et corrompu. Il est donc plus fragile mais aussi le plus enclin à accepter le changement et la réalité. Antoine est plus du genre à déconner, j'ai l'impression. Il sait être sérieux mais fait tout pour ne pas le paraître, peut-être parce qu'il a besoin de cette déconnade pour ne pas broyer du noir au quotidien (surtout quand on voit l'état du monde à l'heure actuelle...). J'ai l'impression qu'il est meilleur comédien que Mathieu en ce qui concerne le relationnel et les sentiments. Cela implique cependant qu'il est aussi meilleur pour dissimuler et refouler ses vraies émotions. Et pourtant, je pense que ce qui les unit, aussi bien dans leur amitié réelle que dans l'histoire d'amour que nous leur inventons, c'est une vision du monde partagée et un passé semblable, un passé où ils menaient leur petite vie tranquille, en essayant de faire comme tout le monde, sans pour autant jamais y parvenir, parce qu'ils étaient déjà marginaux. Et un jour, ils ont grandi, et ils ont compris que pour exister, ils devraient se battre et se faire un nom. Et ils se sont réveillés, pour donner les personnes qu'on connaît aujourd'hui sur Internet. **

**Ce n'est que ma vision des choses, bien sûr, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai interprété le peu que j'ai vu d'eux sur le web. Et c'est ce que j'ai voulu transmettre dans ma fic, ma vision de leur vie. Si elle vous a plu, j'en suis ravie, cela prouvera que je suis assez bonne pour établir des théories à partir de quelques faits partagés ^^ Dans le cas contraire, bah, ce n'est qu'une fic !**

**Mais dans tous les cas, je voulais vous dire un grand merci d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'à la fin (et ce pavé aussi, ok). Merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont follow, ou fav' cette fic, ça me touche sincèrement. **

**Et sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'épilogue et je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! Kiss les filles, je vous adore :D**

* * *

><p><em>27 août 2014 (bis) – EPILOGUE<em>

Il devait être onze heures quand Antoine rentra enfin chez lui. Il gara la voiture dans la rue, réussissant de justesse son créneau. Il n'était décidemment pas bon avec cette manœuvre stupide. Il remonta la vitre et coupa le moteur avant de sortir du véhicule.

Et à l'instant où il allait mettre la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de sa maison, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Sur le visage passablement énervé de sa mère.

- Salut, maman.

- Et c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ! Après être parti en pleine nuit avec ma voiture, sans me prévenir !

- Ouais. Désolé pour ça, j'avais un truc à faire et j'ai pas voulu te réveiller pour te le dire.

- Tu aurais pu laisser un mot.

- J'y ai pas pensé.

- Tout comme tu n'as pas pensé à répondre à ton téléphone.

Ah. Oups. Le téléphone. Il se disait bien que quelque chose d'étrange avait gigotté contre lui cette nuit, et il savait de source sûre que Mathieu ne vibrait pas.

- J'étais…

- Occupé ?

- On va dire ça.

- Mon chéri, je suis ta mère. Je sais quand tu me caches des choses. Et là, c'est flagrant.

- Maman, j'ai vingt-cinq ans, tu permets que j'aie une vie privée ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

- Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir où tu as passé la nuit. A priori, c'était assez important pour que tu déprimes à peine rentré de vacances et que tu te mettes dans un état pas possible toute la journée d'hier.

- Juste une dispute avec Mathieu. C'est rien.

- Vous aviez rompu ?

Les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Antoine ne tenta même pas de cacher son étonnement et sa voix s'emporta d'elle-même.

- On était pas ensemble !

- Ah. Mais vous l'êtes, maintenant ?

- Putain, c'est quoi ces questions de merde ?!

- Antoine, surveille ton langage. Je suis ta mère, et j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter de ton bonheur, non ?

- Mais… Mais… Comment t'as pu deviner ça ?

- Oh, je t'en prie. Le jour où tu es revenu de Suisse j'ai su que tu étais amoureux de lui. Tu étais tellement triste que ce soit fini, votre petite escapade dans votre monde. Et je pense même que tu étais déçu de ne pas l'avoir embrassé sur scène, ce jour-là.

- Attends… Comment tu sais ce qui est arrivé pendant cette conférence ?!

- Je suis peut-être vieille mais je sais me servir d'un ordinateur, mon cœur. Il m'a suffi de taper vos deux noms sur Google.

- T'as… quoi ?

- Bon, et maintenant, puisque tu as enfin ramené la voiture, on va pouvoir aller faire les courses.

- Hein ?

Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait bien pu découvrir d'autre sur Internet si elle avait cherché des informations sur Mathieu et lui… ?

Non...

Pitié, non. Pas les fanfics...


End file.
